Epílogos
by musguita
Summary: Spoilers Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. Momentos en las vidas de los supervivientes de la Segunda Guerra. Una serie de shorts sin relación temporal. Todos los shippers son canon.
1. Deberes de un delegado

_Pareja: Ron/Hermione._

_En el tiempo:_ _séptimo año._

_Nota de autora: mi idea es que después de la segunda guerra todos vuelven a Hogwarts a terminar con su educación._

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo 1. ****Deberes de un delegado.**

- ¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! Para tu información, soy Delegado. Lo cual me permite castigarte siempre que me venga en gana y si no…

- ¡Ron!

- Este enano no sabe quien soy –se defendió indignado.

- No tiene por qué saberlo, Ron. Es su primer año en Hogwarts y nuestro deber es que se sientan bien recibidos su primer día y no maltratarles.

- Hermione, no le he maltratado, solo le he gritado un poquito –dijo Ron juntando dos dedos y dejando un espacio escaso de un milímetro entre ellos.

- Perdónale. Vuelve a tu compartimento con tus amigos –dijo Hermione al asustado alumno de primer año.

El niño echó un último vistazo a Ron antes de hacerle caso a Hermione. Ella sonrió hasta que la puerta se cerró y se giró hacia el Delegado con el ceño fruncido.

- No debemos aprovecharnos de nuestro cargo –le dijo por quinta vez en media hora.

- Relájate, Hermione.

El expreso de Hogwarts giró a la izquierda en una curva. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y se abalanzó sobre Ron. Él chocó contra la pared y la sujetó por los antebrazos mientras ella apoyó las manos en los hombros de él.

- No estaba pensando en eso, pero definitivamente me ayudará a relajarme –sugirió Ron con una sonrisa traviesa y enarcando una ceja.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se soltó de él con brusquedad. Se colocó bien la túnica y miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie les había visto en esa situación. Miró a Ron y levantó el dedo índice señalándole en el centro de la cara.

- Ronald Weasley, si piensas que voy a besarte en este tren mientras estamos ejerciendo nuestro deber como delegados, estás muy equivocado.

- Yo lo encuentro interesante.

- Es arriesgado.

- Por eso.

Él seguía con esa media sonrisa en la cara, la misma que tenía desde hacia meses cuando se besaron por primera vez en medio de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en Hogwarts. La misma sonrisa maliciosa y condenadamente seductora que la hacía dudar. Hermione se ajustó las mangas de su túnica y frunció los labios. La idea de que un profesor o algún alumno les pillasen besándose en el pasillo le ponía nerviosa.

Ron la cogió por la cintura y le acercó hasta él. Torció la cabeza e hizo un puchero con los labios para que ella acabase cediendo.

- No hagas eso, Ron.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó juguetonamente.

- No pongas esa cara. Parece que tienes cinco años, y no voy a besar a un niño de cinco años.

Él intentó poner su cara más sería posible, lo cual era complicado cuando solo le apetecía sonreír como un tonto. Seguramente lo estaba haciendo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente antes de poner sus manos sobre el pecho de él y jugar con la banda de Delegado que tenía puesta a su izquierda.

- No sé en qué pensaba McGonagall al hacerte Delegado.

- Le chantajeé para que lo hiciese.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella alarmada.

- Lo hubiese hecho. No pensarías que dejaría que mi novia recorriese los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts con cualquier estúpido de séptimo.

- No, pero ha dejado que recorra los pasillos de este tren con un estúpido de séptimo curso.

- Tienes suerte de que me curase de mi spattergroit.

Ron no esperó a que ella contestase para besarla. Hermione le cogió de las solapas de la túnica y le atrajo hacia ella aún más. A veces tenía la sensación de que cada beso que se daban era una venganza por los tres años que habían estado jugando el uno con el otro sin dar ningún paso. Le encantaba vengarse con él. Vengarse de ella misma por haber andado en círculos tanto tiempo. Nunca pensó que el dicho de "más vale tarde que nunca" fuese tan acertado.

Hermione se relajó un momento y dejó que sus manos subiesen hasta el pelo de Ron y jugueteó con él mientras Ron se reía suavemente y seguía besándola.

- ¡Oi¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso delante de mí?

Los dos se separaron un poco y miraron hacia el fondo del vagón. En la puerta estaba Harry. Tenía un gesto de disgusto pero sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Forma parte de vuestras tareas como delegados? –preguntó alzando las cejas.- Ahora entiendo por qué te emocionaste tanto el día que llegó la carta, Hermione.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate. Ron miraba hacia el suelo y luchaba por contener la risa. Harry les guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta de su compartimento. Hermione notó que Ron temblaba de risa. Le golpeó en el hombro abochornada y molesta y echó a caminar hacia el otro lado del vagón para seguir con su ronda de Delegada.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione¡Harry solo estaba bromeando!

Ron corrió y la cogió de la mano. Ella no dijo nada sobre el asunto durante todo el viaje y él no dejó de sonreír como un tonto mientras la seguía por los pasillos del tren a sus espaldas.

**Fin.**


	2. Una habitación con vistas

_Pareja: Harry/Ginny._

_En el tiempo:_ _unos días después del final de la guerra_

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo 2. Una habitación con vistas. **

Era la segunda vez que entraba en aquel cuarto del primer piso. No había cambiado en nada. La misma pequeña habitación luminosa con los posters de las Weird Sisters y Gwenog Jones. Era como si todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la primera vez no hubiese ocurrido realmente. Pero todo era demasiado real para ignorarlo. Voldemort había caído finalmente y en el proceso, habían perdido a Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks. En los últimos días todo era una mezcla de felicidad, alivio y tristeza. La vida era dulcemente amarga para los supervivientes.

Suspiró profundamente y caminó silenciosamente hasta el borde de la cama. Ginny estaba tumbada de cara a la ventana. Él no hizo ruido cuando se sentó y suspiró. Luego se tumbó a su lado. Ginny echó su brazo hacia atrás y buscó la mano de Harry. La cogió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y Harry abrazó su cintura cuando Ginny acercó sus manos entrelazadas a su abdomen.

Él cerró los ojos.

Aquella casa nunca había estado tan silenciosa. La Madriguera no parecía el mismo hogar que había conocido siete años atrás. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el hogar de los Weasley se llenase de nuevo con risas y conversaciones en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, mantener la fe era algo a lo que podía agarrarse.

Notó la respiración calmada de Ginny contra su pecho. También había esperado estar así durante meses.

- Te he echado de menos –susurró Harry.

Ella se acomodó un poco más contra él. Su espalda prácticamente pegada a su pecho como si de ese modo borrase toda la distancia y el tiempo que había estado sin él. Harry se relajó un poco más y dejó que todo lo que había añorado volviese a él. Aspiró el aroma floral y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta por primera vez que lo que olió en aquella primera clase de pociones con Slughorn cuando les presentó el caldero con Amortentia era justamente ese aroma que desprendía Ginny.

- Jamás vuelvas a fingir tu muerte –dijo ella con voz suave pero rotunda.

Harry abrió los ojos y observó la vista que se asomaba desde la ventana. Tuvo la sensación de que el mundo más allá de La Madriguera no existía, que aquella habitación era demasiado grande comparada con el exterior. Aunque en algún momento u otro tendría que salir, pero por ahora no.

- Lo prometo –dijo, y sus palabras parecieron infiltrarse entre la melena pelirroja que acariciaba su cara.

**Fin.**


	3. Naranja, verde y rosa chicle

_Personajes: Harry, Teddy, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.._

_En el tiempo:_ _primer cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin._

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo 3. Naranja, verde y rosa chicle. **

Por la cara de Andrómeda podía adivinar que no estaba enfadada porque tanta gente se hubiese presentado en su casa, pero la confusión en su pálido rostro era demasiado obvia como para pasar inadvertida. Incluso él se había dado cuenta. Pero todo el mundo lo había ignorado, ella la primera. Era el cumpleaños de su nieto, un año. Casi un año sin sus padres. Sin embargo, esta vez no se repetía la historia de un huérfano que vivía con una familia que le aborrecía y le hacía dormir en un cuartucho debajo de las escaleras.

Y él era nada más y nada menos que el padrino del pequeño Teddy. Era una suerte que su ahijado no le tuviese solo a él. La idea de criar a un bebe con tan solo diecisiete años y a punto de cumplir los dieciocho era inimaginable. Por mucha edad legal que tuviese para hacer magia en cualquier parte.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la sala con una voz cantarina.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Ron sentado con Ginny en el suelo y Teddy en frente de su amigo y su novia. Su amigo se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a preguntarle a Teddy que frunció las cejas y buscó con la mirada inquieta a Ron. Cuando se descubrió, el pequeño sonrió complacido y sus mejillas se llenaron de pecas a juego con el pelo naranja brillante que aparecía cada vez que estaba cerca de alguno de los Weasley. Ron se escondió detrás de sus manos de nuevo. Hermione observaba embelesada la escena sentada en un sillón.

Entonces en la mente de Harry se creó una imagen de una pequeña niña pelirroja con pecas y un montón de libros entre las manos. Se atragantó con su bebida. Tosió durante varios minutos y se golpeó el pecho para recuperarse. Se juró a sí mismo que esa imagen no volvería a formar parte de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó con su regalo entre las manos. Le sudaban. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en mucho tiempo y no entendía por qué tanto revuelo. Tan solo era un regalo para su ahijado y no el fin del mundo. Se inclinó al lado de Ginny y ella le sonrió furtivamente. Teddy alargó sus brazos hacia él reconociéndole al instante. Harry sonrió genuinamente al pequeño. A veces no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordaban a sus padres. Tenía los mismos ojos de Remus pero con la mirada vivaz e inquieta de su madre.

Se fijó en el libro que había en la mesita al lado del sillón donde estaba Hermione. Harry arqueó las cejas y miró a su amiga.

- ¿Historia de Hogwarts, Hermione? Creo que Teddy es aún muy pequeño para eso –bromeó.

- Lo sé –contestó ella con orgullo e indignación.- Es _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

Harry se quedó callado y consideró el regalo de Hermione. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos con total tranquilidad y él asintió con la cabeza. Aunque aquel libro escondía un gran secreto, no podía hacer ningún daño a Teddy.

El niño gateó con dificultad hasta su padrino y balbuceó para llamar su atención. Harry dirigió la vista al pequeño y le hizo cosquillas con la mano derecha en la tripa. Con la mano izquierda escondía su regalo detrás de su espalda. De pronto Teddy frunció la nariz y su pelo se volvió verde. Siempre ocurría cuando estaba con Harry. La teoría de muchos era que el niño cambiaba el color de su pelo según con quien estuviese para demostrar el afecto y amor que sentía. A Harry le seguía pareciendo algo increíble y sobrecogedor cada vez que lo hacía.

Plantó el regalo para su ahijado frente a él y le guiñó un ojo.

- No tengo nada en contra de los otros regalos, pero el mío es, con diferencia, el mejor –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró y Ron y Ginny ayudaron a Teddy a desenvolver su regalo. Harry miraba con expectación y aprensión la reacción de su ahijado. Desde que lo compró, algunos días se arrepentía de ello y otros estaba convencido de que era el mejor regalo que podía hacerle. Entonces Teddy rió y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos al ver el regalo de su padrino. Una escoba de juguete.

- Tu abuela cree que aún eres muy pequeño para una escoba y me ha hecho prometer que esperaremos unos meses para que aprendas a volar. Pero la próxima semana vamos a ir a La Madriguera, así que mientras ella no lo sepa…

- ¡Harry! –advirtió Hermione en voz baja.

- Es una escoba de juguete –comentó Ron.- ¿Qué daño puede hacerle? Además, cuanto más joven, mejor. Vamos a hacer de él un gran jugador de Quidditch.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Ginny rió. Harry cogió a Teddy en sus brazos y se levantó del suelo. Se acercó hasta una pequeña estantería del salón. Entre los libros y varios objetos decorativos, había algunas fotos. La primera era de Andrómeda con Ted Tonks y saludaban con las manos. Los dos sonreían y estaba hecha unos meses antes de que Harry aterrizase allí la noche que dejó Privet Drive para siempre.

- Mira, ese es tu abuelo Ted. Te llamaron así por él. Era un gran hombre.

Harry siguió recorriendo las fotos con la mirada. La siguiente era de Tonks y Remus el día de su boda. Ella sonreía como jamás la había visto hacerlo. Remus por su parte sonreía, pero su mirada era la misma que le había acompañado desde entonces hasta poco antes del nacimiento de se hijo. Triste y cansada. Harry pasó por alto esa fotografía y se encontró con otra en la que el padre de su ahijado sonreía de un modo que parecía iluminar su rostro. Había una cuna a su lado y al instante miraba hacia abajo y luego otra vez a la cámara.

- Este es tu padre, Remus Lupin. Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre¿sabes? También fue mi profesor en Hogwarts. El mejor que he tenido en mi vida –Teddy intentó coger la foto con sus manos pero Harry le paró.- Era uno de los hombre más valientes que he conocido jamás y te quería mucho.

Suspiró y se acercó a la siguiente foto. Era Tonks. Su pelo rosa chicle brillaba casi tanto como sus ojos y su maliciosa y traviesa sonrisa. Guiñaba un ojo. Harry reconoció que aquella foto fue tomada en la época que la conoció.

- Esta es tu madre. Pero también la conocías¿verdad? Te quería mucho, y también a tu padre. Era una gran auror y muy divertida.

Harry miró a Teddy y sonrió al ver su pelo ahora color rosa chicle. Se giró de espaldas a la estantería y se fijó en sus amigos. Ginny y Ron hablaban animadamente y Hermione ojeaba el libro que había regalado a Teddy.

- Creo que Hermione quiere leerte un poco. No quiero que se enfade y le cuente a tu abuela nuestro pequeño plan. Vamos.

**Fin.**


	4. Oh, capitán, mi capitán

_Personajes: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _de vuelta en Hogwarts para su último año._

* * *

**Epílogo 4. Oh, capitán, mi capitán.**

Ron tuvo que pasarse la mano por los ojos otra vez. La lluvia caía con fuerza aquella tarde y su pelo mojado caía directamente sobre su frente y goteaba. Ginny observó como su hermano temblaba de pies a cabeza y sujetaba la escoba en su mano derecha como podía. Entrecerró los ojos y vio al resto del equipo en las mismas condiciones. Los golpeadores del último equipo que había capitaneado Harry en sexto, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote y los otros dos cazadores, John Whity y la veterana Demelza Robins.

- ¡Arg¡Si perdemos contra Hufflepuff os juro que os echaré a todos la peor maldición que podais imaginar!

Ahí estaba el capitán del equipo y buscador estrella, Harry Potter, gritándoles en el tiempo muerto. Porque aunque iban ganando por cincuenta puntos, en los últimos minutos Hufflepuff había logrado acortar la distancia. Ginny pensó que la tormenta que estaba cayendo no ayudaba a que los reflejos de Ron fuesen los mejores en ese momento y no podía culparle por ello. En cambio Harry, parecía que se le llevaban los demonios.

- ¡Quiero ver los bludgers machacar a esos cazadores¡¿Entendido¡Me da igual si McGonagall nos tortura con todo un año de detenciones después¡Si cree que vamos a ganar este partido siendo honrados y educados, que suba ella ahí arriba!

Ginny pensó en McGonagall subida en una escoba y lanzando una quaffle y rió. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Weasley?

Por algún motivo, había optado por llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos de manera que según él, no había distinción ni favoritismo. Una idea absurda para ella.

- Harry Potter, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor parece gritarles a sus jugadores sobre las tácticas que deben llevar a cabo cuando se reanude el juego. Gryffindor gana con 150 puntos hasta ahora y Hufflepuff ha logrado 100 –anunció la voz de Luna Lovegood.- Ron Weasley, guardián de Gryffindor, está jugando mejor que nunca, pero es una lástima que la lluvia le esté empezando a afectar. Creo que estamos ante el fenómeno conocido como "lluvia del perdedor", la cual provoca "la fiebre del perdedor" si no se ponen medios para impedir su contagio... Oh, Potter vuelve a gritar a sus jugadores, pero desde aquí no puedo oír lo que les dice.

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas¡Ron no tiene ninguna fiebre del perdedor! –gritó Harry a Luna desde el otro lado del campo.

- Pero con esta lluvia, si que tendré fiebre –puntualizó Ron entre dientes.

- Eso no te matará –le dijo Harry fulminándole con la mirada.

El silbato de la señora Hooch sonó y Harry se puso más tenso, si es que aquello era posible. Ginny alzó la cabeza hacia arriba esperando que dejase de llover.

- ¡Concentraos! Weasley, si dejas que la quaffle pase por los aros te comerás esa maldita corona.

Ron se fue hacia los aros boquiabierto y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella no esperó ninguna instrucción por parte de Harry y voló hacia su posición junto a Demelza. Al principio nadie había imaginado que Harry pudiese ser tan autoritario y casi superar las paranoias de Oliver Wood, pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado. Ginny pensaba que ahora que ya no había ninguna guerra en el futuro ni ningún mago maligno al que matar, Harry centraba todas sus energías en el equipo.

Durante los veinte siguientes minutos siguió lloviendo. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado buscando la snitch para seguir gritando a los jugadores. Por suerte, Ron había parado todos los lanzamientos de los cazadores de Hufflepuff y Demelza, Ginny y John habían logrado cuarenta puntos más a favor de Gryffindor. Poco después el tiempo les dio un respiro y dejó de llover. Ahora solo les preocupaba el frío y que Harry viese de un momento a otro la snitch. Cuánto antes mejor.

- Parece que Harry Potter por fin ha visto la snitch. El buscador de Hufflepuff, Angersin-

- ¡Emerson! –gritó McGonagall al lado de Luna.

- Emerson, se ha dado cuenta demasiado tarde y anda persiguiendo a Potter. Pero el capitán de Gryffindor es demasiado rápido para él.

El agudo silbato de la señora Hooch sonó en cuanto Harry rodeó con su mano derecha la snitch a casi un metro de distancia del suelo. Las gradas de Gryffindor aplaudieron y gritaron con alegría.

- ¡Harry Potter ha cogido la snitch! –informó Luna.- 350 a 100. Gryffindor gana el partido. Hasta el próximo encuentro entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Y no olvidéis que en dos semanas será Navidades, cuidado con los nargles.

Ginny rió divertida el último comentario de Luna y bajó hasta el campo con su hermano a su lado. Contenta de poner los pies en el suelo por fin se fijó con preocupación que Ron estaba más pálido que en el tiempo muerto.

- Está loca –dijo divertido.

- Tienes mala cara, Ron.

- ¡Ron!

Hermione corría hacia ellos con su abrigo completamente abrochado y la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello. Se abalanzó sobre Ron y le abrazó.

- Weasley es nuestro rey –dijo Hermione con tono jovial al oído de su novio.

Ginny rodó los ojos y miró hacia sus pies.

- Buen partido, Weasley –dijo Harry dándole un golpe a su mejor amigo en el hombro.

Harry fue hacia los vestuarios y Ginny espero a Demelza para ir juntas. Agradeció la ducha caliente y la ropa seca después de dos horas bajo una lluvia torrencial. Se peinó frente al espejo y se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos observando su reflejo. Ella tendría más suerte que su hermano y no caería enferma. Esperaba que Hermione le hubiese acompañado a la enfermería a tomar un remedio antes de que fuese tarde.

Salió del pequeño vestuario de chicas y le vio apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la pared de en frente. No dijo nada y pasó a su lado caminando. Harry cogió su mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma para que le mirase a la cara. Ginny hizo un mohín con los labios y él la besó.

- Has estado fantástica, Weasley –susurró antes de besarla de nuevo.

**Fin. **


	5. Calderos de chocolate

_Personajes: Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _de vuelta en Hogwarts para su último año._

* * *

**Epílogo 5. Calderos de chocolate. **

- Se lo he oído decir a una chica de tercero –murmuró Ginny inclinada sobre la mesa.

- Pobre Neville… -musitó Ron sentado frente a su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa con Neville? –preguntó Harry.

Acababa de unirse a su novia y mejor amigo en el desayuno. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ron rodó los ojos. Harry le miró sonriente y sintió ganas de hundirle la cabeza en su cuenco de cereales, pero se contuvo. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo y el novio de su hermana pequeña y no podía culpar al chico por ser feliz. Después de todo, si alguien merecía serlo, ese era Harry.

- Ginny me estaba contando que Neville tiene una admiradora –le informó Ron.

- ¿Ah, si? –preguntó Harry arqueando las cejas.

Harry untó mantequilla y un poco de mermelada de fresa en una tostada.

- Si yo fuese Neville no estaría contento –dijo Ron.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es? –preguntó Harry intrigado.

- Romilda Vane –contestó Ginny con voz sombría.

- Oh, Dios.

Harry dejó caer la tostada en el plato y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Pobre Neville –dijo su amigo.

- Eso mismo he dicho yo –añadió Ron.

Si alguien era conocedor de las artes seductoras de Romilda Vane esos eran Ron y Harry. Y por artes seductoras se referían a un filtro de amor. Había resultado toda una experta. Harry tuvo la suerte que le faltó a Ron hacía un par de años, cuando por error, se comió los calderos de chocolate que tan diligentemente había regalado la joven a Harry. Un segundo después de comerlos, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordarlo. A pesar de que lo que le ocurrió después aquel día había sido peor, no le producía el mismo desasosiego que lo que habría provocado Romilda Vane con su filtro de amor. La chica era un peligro.

- Deberíamos advertir a Neville –comentó Harry.

- ¿Y qué le decimos? –preguntó Ron. Añadió:- Hola, Neville. ¿Conoces a Romilda Vane? Bueno, pues al parecer piensa que el hecho de que le arrancases la cabeza a una serpiente gigante es un acto de lo más varonil y está locamente enamorada de ti, y es posible que deje caer unas gotas de filtro de amor en tu zumo por la mañana. ¡Buena suerte!

Los dos le miraron sin inmutarse. Harry cogió su tostada y le pegó un mordisco. Ginny miró a ambos lados como si quisiese asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba.

- ¿Y si realmente le gusta? –preguntó en voz baja.

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que le pareció increíble que no se le saltasen de las órbitas. Harry estaba igual o más sorprendido que él. Ginny suspiró.

- No lo sabemos¿verdad? –insistió.

- Ginny, hace dos años le gustaba Harry por ser El Elegido y le regaló unos calderos de chocolate y creo que no hace falta que te cuente lo que pasó¿verdad? –dijo Ron.- Si no puede conseguir que alguien se interese por ella sin un filtro de amor, no se merece a nadie, y mucho menos a Neville.

Su hermana le miró y sonrió como lo solía hacer desde que la guerra había terminado. La mezcla de afecto y orgullo Weasley en el brillo de sus ojos marrones. Lo conocía demasiado bien y le incomodaba del mismo modo que le hacia sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Hermione no está aquí, Ron, así que no te hagas el maduro –bromeó Harry.

Ginny golpeó con un puño el brazo de Harry y éste la miró con gesto dolorido y conteniendo la risa al mismo tiempo. Ron fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Empezó a pensar que tal vez no merecía ser tan feliz después del todo. Entonces Harry aprovechó que Ginny llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta para besarla en el cuello a modo de disculpa.

- En serio, Potter –le advirtió Ron señalándole con un tenedor.- Otra muestra más de afecto como esa delante de mí y tendrás una nueva cicatriz a juego con la vieja.

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró a su amigo con escepticismo. No era la primera vez que le amenazaba al respecto, pero subestimaba a Ron si pensaba que no lo haría algún día. O cualquiera de sus hermanos de cualquier modo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la de su amigo como si de ese modo pudiese hacerle ver que no bromeaba tanto, pero confiar en que a estas alturas Harry supiese Legeremancia era estúpido.

- El día que Harry tenga una nueva cicatriz me encargaré de que tú tengas la tuya –comentó Ginny observando a su hermano fijamente.

Ron suspiró y clavo el tenedor en un trozo de salchicha. Se lo llevó a la boca y estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando vio a Neville en la puerta del Gran Comedor hablando con Romilda Vane. Tosió nervioso y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza de su vaso. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza avisando a Harry y a Ginny. Los tres miraron con horror y volvieron a su posición anterior.

- Ya es tarde –dijo Ron como si estuviese dando la peor noticia del mundo.

- Chist –añadió Ginny llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Neville caminaba despreocupado hacia ellos. Se sentó al lado de Ron.

- Hola –saludó alegremente.

- Hola, Neville –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry murmuró algo inaudible para todos y Ron le miró confuso. Ginny hablaba con Neville sobre la última clase de Herbología y el trabajo que les había asignado la profesora Sprout. Neville se llevó algo a la boca y Ron miró a Harry alarmado. Su amigo frunció el ceño. Entonces los dos cayeron en la cuenta.

- Er… Neville¿qué es eso? –preguntó Harry señalando una pequeña caja situada en la mesa frente al chico.

- Calderos de chocolate.

- ¡NO! –gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

**Fin. **


	6. Por fín

_Personajes: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _la guerra acaba de terminar._

* * *

**Epílogo 6. Por fin. **

Podía verlo en el modo en que se miraban, o en como se tocaban ligeramente por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando sus manos y acariciando la muñeca del otro con el pulgar. El brillo en sus ojos, que no solo era producto de las lágrimas derramadas por la pérdida. Era algo más.

Hacia media hora que habían vuelto los tres y no quería pensar qué habían estado haciendo. En ese momento prefería no pensar en qué habían estado haciendo durante todos esos meses en los que al irse a dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía sus caras o recordaba algún momento feliz. Meses en los que el primer pensamiento que cruzaba su mente eran ellos tres. Y tenerlos junto a ella y el resto de la familia era como estar en el cielo, a pesar de las pérdidas, de las lágrimas y los días tristes que acechaban a todos al recordar a los que les habían dejado. Algo en su corazón le decía que sería mucho más difícil de sobrellevar cuando volviese a La Madriguera o a la tienda de los gemelos. A la tienda de George.

Notó como Hermione se inclinó hacia Ron. No la hacía falta mirar para saber que él apretaba su mano debajo de la mesa. Se mordió el labio e intentó aguantar las lágrimas. Echar de menos a Harry había sido difícil, añorar a Hermione más complicado de lo que pudo imaginar, pero Ron… Era como si la sangre que les unía durante tantos años se hubiese solidificado en sus venas para demostrarla lo grande que era el lazo que había entre los dos. Lo mucho que le quería. Lo mucho que había esperado oír sus gritos cuando jugaban al ajedrez mágico y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que le hacían ser único. Porque ningún Weasley era tan parecido a los otros como pensaba la gente. Y Ron, a su manera, era especialmente diferente.

Ron ya no era solo el amigo del héroe. Ron era un héroe. En el corazón de la niña que le despidió hacia siete años en el andén nueve y tres cuartos era su héroe. Ahora, cuando el dolor parecía más profundo si cabía, volvía a ser su héroe. Había perdido a un hermano, ya no oiría su risa ni el modo en que terminaba y comenzaba las frases de su hermano gemelo, no podría aprender más bromas que gastar, ni su mirada traviesa cuando parecía leer su mente. La mitad de alguien, la séptima parte de un todo estaría flotando a su alrededor, pero la pena era irremediable. Al mismo tiempo que perdía un hermano, regresaban dos. La tristeza se mezclaba con el sabor amargo y culpable de la felicidad de esas horas.

- No sé vosotros, pero yo necesito dormir –dijo Ron y después bostezó.

- Debéis descansar –aconsejó con afecto su madre a los tres.

Ginny sintió los ojos de Harry sobre ella y levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente. No la estaba pidiendo permiso, pero ella sabía que él necesitaba saber que estaba bien antes de irse. Al menos todo lo bien que podría. De algún modo u otro estaba segura de que Harry no quería hablar aún de lo que había hecho y sufrido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, y en cierto modo, ella ni lo esperaba ni lo deseaba. Tenía la certeza de que algún día él le diría todo lo que quisiese y ella estaría allí para escucharle.

Ella sonrió y él devolvió otra sonrisa. Su gesto era cansado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ginny vio algo en sus ojos que solo recordaba haber visto el día que la besó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Era esperanza y auténticas gana de vivir, de seguir luchando por algo que no le costase la vida a nadie.

Los tres se levantaron y les vio caminar hacia la puerta. Harry a la izquierda, Ron a su lado y dado de la mano de Hermione. Su hermano y su amiga. Había estado deseándolo casi tanto tiempo que en un momento perdió la ilusión por ello, pero ahora que les veía, era como si todo estuviese en su lugar, como si las piezas encajasen de una vez por todas. Su hermano había crecido durante el último año, había madurado y había abierto los ojos para ver con total claridad lo que tenía frente a él, ya no una niña, ni una chica. Una mujer.

Algo en ella pareció hervir y en un impulso se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia ellos. Salió del Gran Comedor y ellos subían las escaleras.

- ¡Ron¡Espera, Ron! –gritó.

Los tres se pararon y miraron hacia atrás. Ginny subió los escalones que les separaban de dos en dos y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y su mejilla contra su pecho. No hizo nada por contener las lágrimas. Hacia demasiado que no se sentía tan cerca de él y era un alivio. Ron la abrazó casi con la misma fuerza que ella.

- Maldita sea –dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su espalda y la frotó con suavidad y afecto. Ron la besó en la coronilla. Ginny soltó uno de sus brazos y cogió la mano de Harry con la suya. Él entrelazó sus dedos y notó como él se aferraba a ella. No quería soltarles, no podía hacerlo.

Un minuto después se separó de su hermano, con la mano de Harry apretando la suya. Miró a Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Por fin! –les dijo a ambos y golpeó a su hermano en el pecho.

**Fin. **


	7. Estadística de un beso

_Personajes: Hermione, Ginny y Harry._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _de vuelta para su último año en Hogwarts._

* * *

**Epílogo 7. Estadística de un beso. **

- ¡Hermione, no tiene gracia!

Pero para ella la tenía. Y no era la idea de que Luna Lovegood tuviese un romance con Dean Thomas, sino que había estado más que dispuesta a conversar sobre los efectos que tenían en Ginny los besos del Gryffindor. Todos los motivos de Luna siempre eran extraños, pero querer saber si lo que producía en ella era diferente por ser Ravenclaw… Definitivamente había encontrado el punto a la locura de Luna.

Ginny la miró indignada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hermione se controló pasados unos segundos y suspiró.

- Tienes que reconocer que es gracioso.

- No lo es. Merlín, no pienso hablar con ella sobre como me sentía cuando Dean me besaba, eso es agua pasada, y mucho menos voy a hablarle sobre Harry.

Hermione arqueó las cejas sorprendida y un tanto disgustada. Lo último que la apetecía saber era como besaba su mejor amigo, al que consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

- Quiero a Luna y todo eso, pero es como si el espíritu de Lavender se hubiese apoderado de ella – Hermione emitió una pequeña risita.- Tal vez pasa demasiado tiempo con Padma, pero no puede ser como Parvati, quiero decir que aunque sean gemelas eso no significa que sean iguales¿verdad? Padma es una Ravenclaw y se supone que esas cosas están por debajo de ella, que es mucho más intelectual e inteligente que todo eso, y…

- Ginny.

Hermione alzó la mano en frente de su amiga para parar su discurso. De vez en cuando, muy a menudo para su gusto, la pequeña de los Weasley solía divagar demasiado.

- El caso es que luego me pregunto como besaba Harry, porque muchas de las chicas de Ravenclaw saben que somos amigas y querían saberlo.

- Cho Chang era Ravenclaw, ella podía habérselo dicho.

No la hizo falta mirar hacia su derecha para saber que Ginny la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió en un gesto de disculpa. Ginny inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y susurró.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, con Cho Chang solo fue un beso, y era el primero así que por mucho que quiera a Harry dudo que fuese maravilloso, y ella llorando no lo haría más ideal.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, como si todo su rostro se iluminara. En su mente sonaban las palabras de Ginny "por mucho que quiera a Harry". Por supuesto que lo sospechaba, lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero Ginny nunca lo había declarado en voz alta, no al menos delante de ella. Ginny la observó confusa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó.

- Oh, es solo que has dicho que quieres a Harry.

- ¿Desde cuándo es un secreto?

Hermione hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y Ginny sonrió cabizbaja. Se había sonrojado ligeramente y le pareció enternecedor que Harry pudiese provocar aún ese sentimiento sobre Ginny. Su amiga recuperó la compostura y respiró profundamente antes de continuar.

- Bueno, le dije que Harry besa muy bien.

- ¡Urg!

- Hermione, no te estoy diciendo como lo hace, solo que lo hace bien. Lo peor es que quiere hablar con Harry –Hermione frunció el ceño.- Al parecer el estúpido de Dean le ha dicho como beso, y quiere saber la opinión de Harry al respecto. Seguramente hasta le haga compararme con Cho Chang… Se ha vuelto loca.

- ¿Qué la dijiste?

- Que debería visitar a Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione soltó una risotada y Ginny se unió pocos segundos. El hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Hermione vio como el gesto de su amiga cambiaba completamente. Giró la cabeza y vio a Harry andando hacia ellas, arrancándose la nuca y con una expresión confusa y preocupada. Se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Ginny y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Hermione notó el cuerpo de Ginny absolutamente tenso, esperando a que Harry dijese algo que explicase su estado.

- Acabo de tener una charla con Luna –dijo su amigo.

- Oh.

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ginny y Hermione miró hacia otro lado como si eso hiciese la situación más cómoda para los tres. Se habría levantado pero Ginny sujetaba su muñeca con cierta fuerza. Había subestimado las horas que ella, Harry y Ron se pasaban jugando al Quidditch.

- Er, me ha preguntado por ti.

- Oh –volvió a responder Ginny.

- Según ella, lo que contestase era muy importante, porque demostraría que estamos predestinados.

Hermione quiso reír ante semejante tópico pero lo disimuló con tos. Harry de todos modos no pareció creer su ataque repentino de tos y la miró por encima de la coronilla de Ginny. Hermione se hundió un poco más en el sofá.

- Se puso muy contenta cuando contesté. Pero no me esperaba una pregunta así por parte de Luna. No tenía ni idea de que era amiga de Lavender.

Las dos rieron por lo bajo y Harry las miró concentrado.

- La prefiero cuando habla de bichos que no existen.

Los tres se quedaron callados durante varios minutos. Ginny pareció más relajada y carraspeó.

- ¿Harry?

- Mmm.

- ¿Estamos predestinados?

Hermione percibió el tono travieso y divertido en la voz de Ginny. De hecho, ella también solía disfrutar cuando Ginny picaba a Harry. Su reacción siempre solía ser la misma. Fingía estar molesto como un niño pequeño o incluso se sonrojaba por el hecho de que podía haber alguien delante observando su pequeña interacción.

Pero lo que hizo la pilló de sorpresa. Tanto como a la propia Ginny.

Harry la cogió del cuello y la besó en la boca. Ginny soltó la muñeca de Hermione y abrazó a Harry mientras la seguía besando y ella apretaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Hermione se levantó con una sonrisa, feliz por sus amigos, más feliz que nunca porque Harry sobreviviese a le guerra y ella lo hiciese para verle de ese modo. Aunque a veces, solo a veces, no fuese lo que más necesitaba ver.

Subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto cuando oyó a Ginny decir:

- No sabía que a Luna se le daba tan bien Adivinación.

Y luego Harry rió.

**Fin. **


	8. En días como ese

_Personajes: Ron y Hermione._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _días después del final de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 8. En días como ese. **

En días como ese sentía que tenía diez años más. No era un chico de dieciocho con toda una vida por delante. A veces era más viejo, su alma más pesada o cargada de experiencias como solía decir su padre para hacerle ver que todo en los últimos meses había valido la pena. Claro que había sido así, pero no podía evitar sentirse perdido en muchas ocasiones. Justo en esos días en los que podía ver reflejado su mismo dolor en los ojos de cualquiera de sus hermanos. A todos les faltaba la misma porción de vida, el mismo trozo de alma que sujetaba las robustas líneas que unían a los Weasley. La idéntica parte que les faltaba a todos y que parecía sobrevolar sus cabezas en un intento de hacer su sufrimiento más llevadero.

Y en días como esos sólo les recordaba lo mucho que les hacía falta esa parte de la risa de un Weasley.

Salió de la casa, caminó hasta que encontró un lugar donde refugiarse de todo y se sentó. Había aprendido a apreciar los minutos que podía pasar solo, pensando, tratando de no hacerlo del todo o simplemente relajándose. Un lugar en el que llorar sin que nadie lo viese u oyese, sobre todo su madre. Porque todos se esforzaban en que los días fuesen normales y que no se sintiese más desolada de lo que ya lo hacía.

Notó como se producía un nudo en su garganta a medida que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y dio un largo suspiró. Estaba solo y había venido para eso. Lloraría todo lo que tuviese que llorar y volvería con su familia y amigos como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque Ginny le mirase y los dos compartiesen ese momento en que sabían que lloraban a escondidas de todos y que entendían por qué lo hacían. A veces era complicado hacer las cosas de ese modo, pero necesario.

Había días como ese en los que no estaba tan solo.

Percibió su cuerpo moviéndose a su lado. Sentándose lo más cerca posible a él y su mano deslizarse y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. El ligero apretón que le daba para confirmarle que era ella. No discutían, no hablaban.

Hermione solo cogía su mano durante largos minutos en los que él lloraba pensando en que su hermano nunca sabría que por fin había dado el paso y que ya no habría malentendidos, ni Krums, ni Lavenders interponiéndose. Que por fin eran él y ella, Ron y Hermione, en toda la extensión y amplitud de las palabras. Que todo significaba todo y más. Le dolía pensar en todas las bromas que jamás le gastaría al respecto por su lentitud. En días como ese se encontraba a sí mismo sentado en su cama, con el libro que le regalaron él y George para que de una vez por todas supiese como actuar y hacer las cosas bien con Hermione. Le gustaba pensar que él ya lo sabía, de algún modo u otro, lo sabría.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione. Ella acarició su mejilla con su mano, sus dedos apenas tocándole. Levantó la mirada y la observó como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, porque sentía que siempre era de un modo diferente, nuevo y hermoso. Y Hermione sonrió suavemente y él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Ella apretó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla y le besó dulce y brevemente.

En días como ese adoraba que su alma se cargase de experiencias.

**Fin. **


	9. Muriel y Barny

_Personajes: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tia Muriel, Neville y Señora Longbottom._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _semanas después del final de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 9. Muriel y Barny. **

- Voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras.

- Ron¿te das cuenta de que estás hablando de tu tía Muriel? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Claro que sí. La muy…

- Das miedo.

- Espera a ver su cara, Harry.

Ron parecía infinitamente complacido con la idea de la visita de su tía Muriel. Su único propósito era demostrarle a su anciana pariente que, en efecto, era el amigo de Harry Potter. No, que era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el hermano que Harry Potter nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener. Aunque ignoraba si esa era la forma de pensar de Harry.

- Obviamente no puedo contarla toda la historia. Si la digo algo sobre los horrocruxes y la mitad de las cosas que hemos hecho en Hogwarts la dará un infarto y mi madre me culpará de su muerte. Como si ella misma fuese a sentirlo.

Harry no supo que contestar a aquello y optó por cerrar la boca y seguir mirando como la madre de Ron disponía la mesa con la ayuda de Fleur. Desde que había terminado la guerra eran comunes las cenas en La Madriguera. Solían reunirse muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, compañeros de Hogwarts como Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood o Dean Thomas y toda la familia Weasley al completo. Era un modo de celebrar que la vida por fin tenía un futuro libre y recordar a los que ya no estaban. Y lo más importante y que a Harry nunca le pasó inadvertido a pesar de su penosa intuición según Hermione para esas cosas, era que los que sufrían más las perdidas se sintiesen cada día mejor por todo lo que seguían teniendo.

- Nunca había visto a Ron tan feliz antes de una reunión.

Ginny se sentó en el espacio vació que quedaba en el banco al lado de Harry. Si no hubiese estado casi toda su familia presente la habría besado allí mismo. Otro efecto que se magnificó cuando terminó la guerra eran la cantidad de impulsos que tenía de hacer cosas como esa cada vez que la tenía cerca. Él lo consideraba como una manera de querer recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Seguramente Ron y el resto de sus hermanos no lo veían así. Así que se limitaba a mirarla como si fuese la única persona a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

- Ha dicho que se va a vengar por algo que le hizo vuestra tía Muriel –le informó.

- A mi madre le va a dar un infarto –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Él asintió. Ron llevaba todo el día hablando o más bien murmurando sobre algo que ocurrió hacía ya un año, en la boda de Fleur y Bill. Las pocas palabras que Harry había entendido eran: ya veremos si sus ciento y ocho años aguantan que yo no mintiese sobre ello.

Un suave _pop_ distrajo a Harry. Neville había aparecido junto a su abuela justo frente a ellos. Ginny se levantó y con una sonrisa radiante saludó a la señora Longbottom y su nieto.

- Señora Longbottom –saludó Harry.

- Un placer como siempre, Harry.

- No, no. _No estoy alardeando_.

La voz más grave de lo normal y enfadada de Ron interrumpió la escena. Los cuatro vieron como Ron se acercaba y a su lado y cogida de su brazo estaba su tía Muriel. La mujer que ya tenía ciento y ocho años se movía casi con la misma agilidad que un adulto y solo su aspecto un poquito más anciano que la última y primera vez que la vio Harry delataba que no lo era.

- ¿Por qué iba a venir a una cena aquí pudiendo estar celebrándolo con la gente importante? Al menos si hubiese asistido a la boda de tu hermano...

Pero tía Muriel no dijo nada más al tener frente a frente a Harry. Su rostro pareció perder el color en un segundo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Harry Potter! –exclamó.

- ¡Ya te lo dije! –gritó exasperado Ron.

- Por fin nos conocemos –dijo embelesada alargando su rugosa mano hacia Harry.

Él acercó la suya y la saludó educadamente. Miró de reojo a Ron, como si algo en su plan de venganza hubiese salido mal.

- De hecho, ya nos conocimos –dijo Harry.- En la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Eso es imposible, querido. No creas que por tener ciento y ocho años tengo mala memoria. Recordaría haber conocido a Harry Potter.

- ¿En serio¿No recuerda que estuvimos hablando?

Harry vio en la mirada de Ron algo parecido a lágrimas de felicidad. Se le había iluminado la cara. Vengarse de tía Muriel estaba siendo muy divertido. Ella parecía perdida intentando buscar un recuerdo en su memoria que era prácticamente imposible que pudiese encontrar.

- Creo que te equivocas de persona, muchacho –dijo.

- Le juro que no. Hablé con usted y con Elphias Doge en una de las mesas, sobre Albus Dumbledore y su familia.

Tía Muriel entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry entre sorprendida e intrigada.

- Oh, vaya, que mala memoria tengo –dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la frente.- Es probable que no se acuerde de mi porque no llevaba las gafas entonces.

Ron tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no reír a carcajadas. La señora Longbottom tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su cara y Ginny y Neville aunque no entendían a qué venía todo aquello estaban disfrutando casi tanto como Harry y Ron.

- Y puede que me presentasen como Barny Weasley.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto de triunfo mientras Ron detrás de su tía extendía los brazos al cielo y daba gracias por aquello. Tía Muriel se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía una respuesta ni comentario al respecto y fue salvada por la señora Weasley. Se fue junto a la señora Longbottom, que les observó de reojo sin comprender nada.

Ron vio como se marchaba y luego abrazó a Harry entre risotadas. Se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Eso ha sido jodidamente fantástico –dijo a Harry.

**Fin. **


	10. Recuerdo de Hogwarts

_Personajes: James, Lily, Harry y Ginny._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _19 años después._

* * *

**Epílogo 10. Recuerdo de Hogwarts. **

_Querida Lils, _

_¿Qué tal se están portando nuestros padres contigo? Al y yo te echamos mucho de menos por aquí. Después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijese que estaba en Gryffindor te juro que pensé que se echaría a llorar de felicidad. Realmente es de idiotas pensar que un Potter o un Weasley podría ser Slytherin… Rose también es una Gryffindor. Tío Ron estará respirando tranquilo y preparando una fiesta. _

_Dentro de una semana son las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. La profesora McGonagall, que es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor me sugirió (aunque sigo pensando que fue una orden) que probase como buscador. Pero yo le dije que no solo compartía el nombre de James con mi abuelo. Me contestó entre dientes que ya veía que no era lo único que compartía con el abuelo... Así que intentaré conseguir el puesto de cazador y si resulta que hay una catástrofe y no me lo dan, lo intentaré como buscador. De todos modos mamá también jugaba como cazadora, así que papá va a tener que soportar otro más en la familia. _

_Tal y como te prometí, te envío la tapa de un inodoro de Hogwarts. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba y no creo que la echen de menos. _

_Un abrazo de tu hermano mayor, _

_James. _

Lily se apresuró a desenvolver el paquete que había recibido con la carta. En efecto, era la tapa de un inodoro. Era de color marfil y ponía "un recuerdo de Hogwarts para Lils¡arriba Gryffindor!" en la letra desordenada de su hermano mayor. Cogió la carta y la tapa del inodoro y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde sus padres preparaban la cena.

- ¡Mamá¡Mira! –acercó la tapa hasta su madre.- ¡Mira lo que me ha mandado James, papá!

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada entre asombro y preocupación. Lily movió la tapa de un lado a otro para que dijesen algo.

- La voy a colgar de la pared –anunció con orgullo.

- Los hijos de otros cuelgan las banderas de sus casas, pero nuestros hijos no. Los nuestros cuelgan tapas de inodoros –dijo Harry resignado.

El padre de Lily se movió hacia una de las ventanas de la cocina y la abrió.

- ¿Por qué abres la ventana? –preguntó Ginny.

- Porque en un minuto llegará una carta de McGonagall amenazándonos con la expulsión de James. Este año ha sido más pronto de lo que creía.

Ginny rió y cogió la tapa del inodoro que sostenía su hija. La miró con cierta admiración.

- Así Lily no echará de menos a sus hermanos.

- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba –dijo Lily.- ¡Al es Gryffindor!

No tenía idea de que sus padres ya habían recibido una carta de Al poniéndoles al corriente de la noticia. Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos de par en par y fingieron sorpresa.

- ¡No! –exclamó Harry.

- ¡En serio, papá! Lo dice James en su carta. Mira, aquí –Lily señaló la línea donde su hermano había escrito que Al era un Gryffindor. Añadió:- Y Rose también. Tío Ron estará contento. Así no se casará con Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Ginny le fulminó con la mirada. En ese momento cualquier comentario respecto a una posible boda entre Rose y Scorpius Malfoy fue interrumpida por una lechuza que entró a través de la ventana que Harry había abierto minutos antes. Cogió la carta que tenía sujeta a una pata y la leyó.

- Siempre es bueno tener noticias de McGonagall.

**Fin. **


	11. Bajo la escalera

_Personajes: Harry y Ginny._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _semanas después del fin de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 11. Bajo la escalera. **

No podía creer que la casa siguiese oliendo igual. Había pasado poco más de un año y lo único que delataba la ausencia de habitantes era el polvo acumulado en las estanterías, muebles y la encimera de la cocina. Si tía Petunia viese el que había sido su hogar durante diecisiete años ahora, la daría un ataque al corazón. Ni siquiera él pensó que volvería a poner un pie allí. La última vez se había despedido de todo lo que formaba parte de su pasado mientras creció en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Sus tíos y su primo ya no querían volver allí. Harry pensó que seguramente no era por la cantidad de malos recuerdos que guardaban de él. Al fin y al cabo, la despedida no había resultado tan amarga como supuso. Pero según Dedalus Diggle, estaban felices y contentos en su nueva casa, dónde demonios estuviese. Porque ni entonces le habían dicho dónde era. Al menos no le hacía sentir culpable el hecho de no querer volver a saber nada más de ellos. Quince años habían bastado para sufrirlos por toda una vida, y la que tenía frente a él, no era una vida merecedora de más abusos por parte de sus parientes.

Era increíble que durante el año que pasó fuera, alimentándose a base de cosas que escandalizarían a la señora Weasley y de las que se estaba encargando que olvidara con copiosas comidas, hubiese crecido algo más. Frente a la puerta de su antigua y diminuta habitación se sentía más alto que nunca. Aunque con once años ya tenía que agacharse para poder entrar.

Abrió la puerta y se inclinó para meter la cabeza. Sonrió nostálgicamente. Cuando Voldemort regresó se sintió tan desesperado que a veces deseó volver a tener diez años y no saber nada del mundo mágico ni qué significaba ser Harry Potter para la gente que no sabía que solo era Harry. Lo deseaba aunque eso supusiese vivir de nuevo en la habitación debajo de las escaleras. En su alacena. Allí había sido donde fue dirigida la primera carta que recibió de Hogwarts y el lugar donde quiso esconderse no solo de Dudley.

Se encogió y con un ligero esfuerzo se sentó en la que fue su cama. Se le clavaron un par de muelles en el trasero. Intentó acomodarse pero fue en vano. Y pensar que saldría con más marcas de allí que de la batalla final… Intentó cerrar la puerta pero fue imposible. Lo pies sobresalían.

Vio unas piernas que aparecieron justo en frente y después un cabeza. Ginny no dijo nada. Le miró a la cara intrigada y luego recorrió con la vista el pequeño espacio.

- Ron está en tu habitación. Con Hermione –Harry arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta solía ser mi habitación.

Ginny volvió a echar otro vistazo a la alacena, con los ojos casi desorbitados y una expresión de incredulidad.

- Hasta que me dieron la habitación donde Dudley guardaba todos sus juguetes –aclaró Harry.

- Tus tíos eran unos sádicos.

Harry rió.

- En el fondo no era tan malo. Solo tenía que preocuparme porque las escaleras no me aplastasen cada vez que lass bajaban Dudley o tío Vernon. Y es un sitio muy íntimo, sabes.

Harry le tendió una mano y ella fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos. La cogió y Harry le empujó hacia él.

- Merlín, aquí no hay sitio para los dos –dijo Ginny incómoda.

Estaba apretada entre Harry la pared. Puso una mano sobre el colchón y la levantó con un grito.

- Los muelles.

- Dime que no echabas de menos este lugar –dijo Ginny entre dientes.

- Lo cierto es que hasta ahora nunca había pensado en los beneficios de tener mi cuarto debajo de la escalera –contestó Harry rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

Ginny se encontró sentada sobre las piernas de Harry, con el cuello torcido de manera que la cabeza quedaba pegada al techo. Harry encontraba divertido aquello. Era una pena que tía Petunia no pudiese ver lo que ocurría en su casa en ese momento. Sus dos mejores amigos inspeccionando su cuarto y el resto de la casa, aunque sospechaba que no era lo único que estaban haciendo y tampoco quería pensarlo. Y él, con su novia por fin, en la alacena donde le obligaron a vivir tantos años.

Harry frotó suavemente su nariz en el cuello de ella. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

- ¿Qué diría tú tía? –preguntó bromeando.

- Ahora mismo que cortase el césped y limpiase el polvo.

Ginny rió y el notó cosquillas en los labios. Besó su cuello. Ella movió la cabeza y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Crecer y ser una persona normal. Yo me habría vuelto loca.

Harry la miró fijamente. Ni él entendía por qué no había acabado siendo un marginado o se había convertido en una versión más delgada y pequeña de su primo Dudley. Podría haber aprendido tanto de su tío y de su primo y no lo hizo. Lo cierto es que no lo sabía.

- No lo sé –susurró.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y Harry la besó. Porque lo que nunca imaginó con diez años es que estaría en su alacena, besando a una chica y sintiéndose libre por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Charlone: **me alegro de que te haya gustado. No sé cuál será la idea de JK al respecto, pero yo creo que es necesario que vuelvan a Hogwarts y que terminen el año que les queda. Ojalá ella pensase igual y tuviesemos un octavo libro como epílogo XD.

**Sumi Black:** como ves ahora mismo Ginny está hasta en la sopa como se diría, ahora la que ha desaparecido un poco es Hermione, pero ya he jurado sobre mi edición adulta de DH que no será por más tiempo.

**saralpp: **fijate, yo misma pensé que después de leer DH no podría escribir ni un solo fic más porque no tendría mucho sentido. Ya estaba todo dicho. Pero parece que no. A los fans nos quedarán los libros para siempre y los fics para aguantar el mono. Te vas a hartar de canon conmigo XD Y bueno, Ginny no solo estaría agradecida de ver a Harry con vida, también a Ron y no es ningún secreto que me gusta la relación filial que hay entre los dos. _"luna loca! pero me encanta! jajajaja" _Yo estoy completamente enamorada del personaje, de lo mejor que creó JK sin duda alguna.

**Meg:** muchas gracias! Sigo escribiendo historias de Harry Potter, tanto que estoy con cuatro cosas a la vez. Quien mucho abarca...

**ery malfoy: **si hay algo que me gusta de la saga es el sentido del humor de sus personajes, y Ron no es un personaje cómico ni gracioso, es el alma de la fiesta en el mejor de los sentidos.

**Lily Potter Weasley: **y yo encantada de que te haya encantado :)

**Antea:** sobre el Ep.2, pues para mí es una de las maneras en las que se pueden reencontrar Harry y Ginny, y siempre he pensado que entre ellos muchas veces las palabras sobran. Y sí, le regaló una escoba como Sirius, es que fue de los primeros epílogos que se me ocurrió y era imposible no homenajear ese momento tan delicioso y tierno de DH. El Club de los Poetas Muertos es otra de mis debilidades y siempre que pienso en los títulos suelo estrujarme el cerebro más que creando los fics, pero este salió facilmente y para mi era perfecto. Ah... Ron y Ginny. Creo que es una fuente increible para crear historias, o momentos y conversaciones. Se adoran y cada uno lo muestra a su manera... _"Como puedes escribir cosas tan dulces?! Que bonito!" _"En días como ese" es probablemente uno de mis epílogos favoritos, por no decir el que más me gusta, a pesar del poco material Ron/Hermione que prodigo. Muchas gracias por tu opinión al respecto. _"P.D. Donde esta Teddy?" _Prometo que volverá pronto!!!

**Kim Boggs:** nena, Ron y Hermione siempre han sido canon, por mucho que le fastidie a la gente. Privilegio el mio por tener a una de las mejores seguidoras, no, la mejor seguidora de HP como beta.

**Paola:** muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando los próximos.

**Piper-Tonks: **gracias!!! No he vuelto a escribir nada sobre Teddy, pero no te preocupes que en el futuro, no muy lejano, volverá a tener la parte de protagonismo que merece. Tengo esa visión en mi cabeza de que Harry será un padrino genial. Lo de Tonks y Lupin creo que no lo superamos nadie, por mucho que algunos lo esperásemos... Estaba leyendo otra vez el capítulo de "The Wedding" y pensé lo injusto que era que Muriel no creyese a Ron y me vino a la cabeza "Muriel y Barny" como una pequeña y dulce venganza.

**R. Apple:** confieso que no me he planteado escribir sobre Scorpius. Su herencia familiar me echa para atrás. Nunca he sido fan de los Malfoy ni les tengo el mínimo aprecio... Parezco Snape con Harry, lo sé. Pero quién sabe, por ahí hay descripciones de Scorpius tan diferentes a su padre y abuelo que igual un día me da por el pequeño Slytherin, aunuqe no prometo nada.

**HRHED: **te tengo esperando epílogos de Ron y Hermione que no soy nada justa. Pero anoche mismo prometí que en nada habrá uno sobre la parejita. La gente va a pensar que no me gusta Hermione porque no suele salir mucho, pero la adoro :) Yo me imagino a James como una mezcla de su abuelo y los gemelos. Explosiva. Seguramente lo deje mil veces claro en el futuro, jejeje. _"Jodidademente fantástico te ha quedado el capítulo"_ Lo que dudé con esa frase, pero no había otro modo de decirlo ;) _"Desde luego James parece clavado a su abuelo, sólo le falta una chica a la que conquistar." _Uy, no me lo digas dos veces...

**Helen Nicked Lupin: **muchas gracias. De todos los epílogos yo tengo mis favoritos obviamente, y el del cumpleaños de Teddy era uno de ellos. Tenía miedo de que quedase demasiado melodramático, pero es un placer que os guste.

**Ceciss:** wow, me halagas. No me hubiese planteado un fic con capítulos continuados porque a saber como sigue la vida de nuestros protagonistas, pero sí me resultaba atractiva la idea de representar pequeños momentos de esas vidas. Por ahora son todos felices o en algunos casos existe cierto toque de dramatismo como en "En días como ese" y aunque me encuentre más cómoda escribiendo cosas así, creo que merecen tanto la felicidad como nosotros verles así. En mi relectura de DH me di cuenta de que Ron y Harry, más el primero que el segundo, necesitaban vengarse de Muriel. Y no, a mí tampoco me cayó bien, pero siempre tiene que haber alguien así de insoportable.

**herms weasley: **_"aunque hubiera sido divertido q Hermine hubiese pegado unos gritos a harry por tener a Ron ahi...algo así como¿ como que ron termine pasando un solo día en la enfermeria no te salvas Potter!" _Pues sí que debería... De todos modos demasiado ocupada está Hermione achuchando a Ron ;)

**Arya Luthien: **es que Romina es un peligro, jejeje. Supongo que Ginny piensa como yo, que JK nos chafó el Neville/Luna y hay que buscarle una novia, aunque ciertamente, Romina sería la última opción. Prometo más Teddy!!! _"el trozo en el que mencionas que los Weasley son parecidos pero muy diferentes." _Para mí que hay pocas cosas que los Weasley comparten y por eso son una familia tan grande y genial.

**Nimue-Tarrazo:** me alegro de que te haya gustado. Seguiré explotando esa relación y esa complicidad entre Ron y Harry, porque ellos lo valen.

**Noir Moony: **muchisimas gracias :) Depende de lo que cuente o del humor que tenga, a veces salen mejor y a veces peor y otras me apetece ser un poco más descriptiva y otras ir más al grano. Con Harry Potter no hace falta ser demasiado metafórica ni abusar de las florituras. Sí que puede ser a veces un poco confuso porque temporalmente no hay orden y según surgen, yo escribo. Pero espero que de todos modos te sigan gustando. _"...tambien me imagino a McGonagall comiendose el sombre y pidiendole a Merlin pasiencia"_ y la mujer ya tendrá sus años, pero yo no me imagino a otra mujer de directorao de jefa de la Casa Gryffindor... y tampoco otra persona sufriendo otro Potter, o más bien la mezcla de un Potter-Weasley, que debe ser peor aún XD

**Darame: **a mi me encantan las relaciones fraternales y las que no lo son tanto, y sino que se lo digan a Harry, jajaja. Pero en fin, hay tantisimas cosas que se pueden decir, hay tanta interacción entre todos ellos sin necesidad de que sea romántica que si uno lo pasa por alto, se está perdiendo algo. Y por inspiración que no sea y que la sepa aprovechar bien :)

**Sowelu: **no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado "Una habitación con vistas". Creo que es un drabble que escribí más para mi satisfacción personal porque llevaba demasiado tiempo en mi cabeza. _"con este fic me volivi fan de tus fics,"_ muchas, muchas, gracias. Espero que el resto de mis fics te gusten lo mismo, aunque con algunos ponga más corazón que otros. Cuando escribo, sobre House que es el otro fandom al que suelo dedicar mis esfuerzo, o Harry Potter siempre me pregunto "¿qué haría ahora este personaje?" Nunca será como los de JK, pero ella nos ha dado tanto que si yo lo utilizo, eso es lo que le debo, ser lo más fiel posible a lo que ella creó.

**anagl: **muchas gracias!!! Espero que lo que siga escribiendo te guste igual o más :) _"bueno ya sabemos a donde fue a parar la herencia de los gemelos no?" _Es que estaba tan claro desde que James apareció en el Epílogo que quien no lo viese está ciego! XD

**Sabrina Weasley: **dobles gracias. Con captar la mitad de la esencia de los personajes me conformo.

**Zayde Lupin: **_"Fantástico lo de que James se parece a su abuelo algo más que con el nombre." _Cada vez que leo el Epílogo de DH me enamoro de una cosa y la primera vez fue de James. Estaba tan claro lo que había heredado de cada familia que no soy capaz de verle de otro modo y lo genial es que la mayoría de la gente comparta esa visión y se haga universal. Muchas gracias por leerlos :)

**X-Tina B.: **"Recuerdo de Hogwarts" era la idea que tenía para dejar claro que Al era Gryffindor y al final se me vió el plumero y mi absoluta adoración por James, jajaja. _"Los hijos de otros cuelgan las banderas de sus casas, pero nuestros hijos no. Los nuestros cuelgan tapas de inodoros." _Está mal que yo lo diga, pero a mí también me gusta esa frase y era un modo de homenajear a los gemelos y a los hijos de Harry y Ginny.

**Rory Weasley:** _"hasta el momento este ha sido el que mas me ha gustado", _y pensar que era sobre el que más dudas tenía... Lo más complicado de recrear a los Potter como familia es que Harry y Ginny ya no son unos adolescentes y es dificilisimo plantearles con unos 20 años más y que sigan siendo ellos mismos. Y cada día me gusta más la faceta de padres del trío y Ginny.


	12. Luz de Luna

_Personajes: Dean y Luna._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _semanas después del fin de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 12. Luz de Luna. **

Luna Lovegood era la persona más extraña que conocía. Ejercía sobre él un efecto que desconocía por completo. Le hacía sentir de mil maneras distintas y todas ellas nuevas y sorprendentes. Nunca indiferente. Porque Luna tenía la capacidad de atraer toda la atención posible, aunque gran parte de las veces fuese por la rareza de sus opiniones y la extrema improbabilidad de las mismas. Él mismo la miraba diferente hacia un año. Ya la conocía. Había compartido con ella las clases en el ED y el tiempo que estuvo con Ginny solía estar siempre alrededor. Por aquel entonces le molestaba profundamente. Aunque ahora lo achacaba al hecho de que solía ser junto a Ron, la persona que más les interrumpía cuando estaban solos.

Las guerras debían dar otra perspectiva de las cosas. Porque ahora sus ojos tenían una visión tan diferente de Luna que no sabía si entonces él fue otra persona o ella mucho más irritante. O posiblemente no la conocía en absoluto.

Le gustaban las tardes que pasaban en silencio cuando iba a visitarla a su casa. Su padre había logrado reconstruirla con la ayuda de algún que otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix y alguno de los hermanos Weasley. Algunas tardes se encontraban allí con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley. Otras veces ellos iban hasta La Madriguera. Pero lo que le gustaba era pasar el tiempo solo con ella, en su compañía. Solían quedarse callados y solo ella rompía el silencio con una observación tan fascinante como desconcertante. Pero era la magia que él veía en ella cuando su rostro se iluminaba aún más mientras comentaba lo afortunados que eran los Weasley por tener su jardín infestado de gnomos o lo fabuloso que era ver sonreír a Harry ahora que era libre.

Lo triste, pensaba Dean, es que ella consiguiese ser tan profunda y sincera y que la mayoría de la gente nunca supiese ver más allá de su apariencia de jovencita loca y soñadora. Luna le había enseñado que soñar era una de las partes más importante de la vida. Si no soñabas con algo no podías esperar nada.

Luna cogió su mano y él la miró. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada entrelazando sus dedos y en su rostro se dibujó esa sonrisa enigmática y deliciosa que desde hacia semanas hacia que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y le miró de esa forma en que siempre lo hacía. Directa y limpiamente. Era increíble que después de lo que había pasado, después del tiempo que había estado encerrada en aquel sótano en la mansión de los Malfoy pudiese mantener su espíritu intacto. Supuso que eso fue lo que le llamó la atención los días que compartieron en Shell Cottage.

- Me gusta el color de tus manos –dijo solemnemente.

Dean se limitó a arquear la cejas tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para hacerla ver que él no entendía por qué ese repentino interés por el color de su piel.

- Hace que mis dedos parezcan estrellas cuando te doy la mano.

- Oh.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. Maldijo todo el tiempo que la despreció, se maldijo por haber perdido tantísimo tiempo ignorándola. Luna dejó descansar sus manos en su regazo y su vista volvió hacia el fondo del claro. Él siguió observándola como embobado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Y no sabía si ella era consciente de lo que provocaba en él con un comentario tan simple.

A ella le gustaban las estrellas, pero a él le fascinaba la luz de la luna.

**Fin. **


	13. Dos héroes y un biberón

_Personajes: Harry, Ron y James._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _varios años después._

* * *

**Epílogo 13. Dos héroes y un biberón. **

- Explícamelo otra vez.

- Para ser el tipo que derrotó a Voldemort eres un poco lento.

Harry pensó que si las miradas fulminasen no solo se habría quitado a Voldemort de encima, sino que ahora Ron, su muy dudoso mejor amigo, estaría haciendo compañía al diabólico mago. Ron suspiró. Era la quinta vez en diez minutos que Harry le pedía una explicación y él no paraba de darle la misma contestación. No era tan complicado de entender.

- Hermione quiere que practique.

- Vale, eso lo he captado. Lo que no me queda claro es por qué con mi hijo.

- Porque yo todavía no lo tengo.

- ¿Es tu perspicacia lo que enamoró a Hermione?

Los dos estaban frente a la cuna de James. El pequeño se agarraba a los barrotes de madera y se levantaba sobre sus propios pies para ver de cerca a su padre y tío. Algo en su mirada desvelaba la diversión y preocupación porque aquellos hombres estuviesen discutiendo delante de él durante demasiado tiempo ya. Tanto que nadie se molestaba en cogerle. Ron rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Harry, lo que hizo gracia a James que bufó y rió una pequeña carcajada que le valió una sonrisa y mirada embelesada de su primerizo padre.

- ¿Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de su edad y no quiere utilizar la magia para hacer eso? –preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, está loca. Empieza a oler.

- Pero lo vas a hacer tú.

Harry se inclinó sobre la cuna y cogió por los costados a James. Hizo un gesto de disgusto con la cara y apartó un poco la cabeza ante las manos ansiosas del pequeño. Ron apretó los labios intentando no reír.

- ¿Sabe Ginny que tratas así a tu hijo? –dijo burlándose.

Harry arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada desafiante a su amigo. Luego le acercó a James a la cara y este casi se cayó al retroceder.

- No llegaré a entender nunca como siendo tan monos pueden crear semejante olor.

- Es por eso que algunos utilizan la magia para estas cosas.

- Supongo que es el precio que debo de pagar por haberme casado con una hija de muggles –dijo Ron con un tono de resignación fingida.

- Que no te oiga decir eso –aconsejó Harry entre risas.

Sentó al niño sobre el cambia-bebés que les había regalado Hermione cuando James nació. Harry acercó su dedo índice derecho y James lo atrapó con su puño izquierdo y después se lo llevó a la boca. Habían empezado a crecerle un par de dientes y de vez en cuando apretaba más de la cuenta, sin saber que estaba ejerciendo una fuerza que en ocasiones hacia que a su padre se le saltasen las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Harry nunca se quejaba. Le parecía un dolor tan delicioso que solo miraba a su hijo y pensaba en lo increíble que era que un ser tan pequeño pudiese resultar tan inocente y a la vez tan malévolo. El hecho de que apenas tenía un año era una excusa muy plausible.

Ron hurgó en la bolsa que había subido al cuarto de James cuando llegó y sacó el objeto de su pequeña controversia.

- ¿Estás seguro de ello? –preguntó Harry sin disimular que aquello le divertía más de lo que se mostraba en su cara.

Ron suspiró hondo.

- Más tarde o más temprano tendré que hacerlo. Cuando llegue el momento Hermione no podrá negar que soy excelente en la materia.

James balbuceó y los dos le miraron un segundo como si estuviese diciendo algo de vital importancia.

- Aún eres pequeño para entenderlo, amigo –dijo Ron tumbándole en el cambia-bebés.

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo –dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

- Yo tampoco –contestó él con voz estrangulada. Añadió un poco más contundente:- pero es un pañal¿qué puede pasar?

Harry se encogió de hombros y James liberó su dedo del mordisqueo para apretarlo y aflojarlo con su mano como si se tratase de un juego. Él alborotó el pelo oscuro del pequeño con su mano libre y James rió de nuevo.

- Allá vamos –anunció Ron.

Su amigo se frotó las manos y empezó a desbotonar el pijama del niño. Miró con aprensión al pañal que debía de cambiar y al abrirlo el mal olor inundó la habitación.

- ¡Merlín! James, estás podrido por dentro.

- ¡Ey! –se quejó Harry indignado.

- Me dirás que es mentira –se defendió Ron con voz queda.

- No, bueno, quiero decir, que… Dios, a quién pretendo engañar. Mi hijo apesta –Ron sonrió con una mueca de triunfo ante la confesión de Harry.- Haz el favor de terminar ya con esto o me desmayaré.

- Fíjate, James. -dijo Ron.- Tu padre, El Chico Que Sobrevivió, que se enfrentó siete veces a Voldemort y las siete salió victorioso y no puede soportar el olor que produce la caquita de su hijo.

Ron soltó una carcajada y Harry le miró estupefacto.

- ¿Caquita¿Tienes cinco años? –esta vez fue el turno de reír del padre de James.

- ¿Sabes qué? –cortó Ron.- Creo que estoy empezando a marearme así que lo haré de una maldita vez antes de que nos encuentren desmayados en el suelo y el mito de nuestra heroicidad quede hecho añicos.

- Por favor.

Ron tomó aire y cerró la boca. Sus carrillos se hincharon y se inclinó sobre James. Desplegó el pañal limpio y lo miró antes de colocarlo debajo del trasero del pequeño. Empezó a despegar las tiras de los lados. Harry empezó a reír por lo bajini. Ron se estaba poniendo más rojo que de costumbre.

- Te vas a ahogar.

_Pluf. _Soltó todo el aire en una pedorreta que hizo reír a James de nuevo. Pegó cada una de las tiras a los lados, colocándolo con cuidado. Cuando terminó estudió lo que para él era todo un logro. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo con pomposidad:

- Un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para la humanidad.

- ¿Qué? –Ron le miró como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

- Déjalo.

Ron cogió a su sobrino por los costados y llevó su boca a la tripa de James. Le hizo cosquillas y el niño rió como un loco mientras le cogió mechones pelirrojos con los puños y tiró de ellos hacia arriba. Su tío soltó un grito de dolor y le acercó a Harry el niño para que se lo quitase de encima antes de que le arrancase el pelo. Por fin se vio liberado de las garras de James y se peinó con las manos.

- Eres igual que tu madre –le dijo y luego sacó la lengua.

**Fin. **


	14. Cinco Sentidos

_Personajes: Ron y Hermione._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _semanas después del final de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 14. Cinco Sentidos. **

Olía a hierba recién cortada, a galletas de canela y a chico. Todo mezclado con el pergamino nuevo y la tinta azul oscuro que descansaba en la mesita frente a la ventana. Reconocía todos y cada uno de esos olores porque le eran demasiado familiares. Formaban parte de todo lo que asociaba con el mundo mágico.

La hierba recién cortada era Hogwarts. Solía sentarse en el patio que había justo al lado del aula de Transformaciones y aspiraba el aroma de la hierba flotando en el ambiente. El olor único que desprendía, clorofila y tierra mojada, y savia. Era como estar en el mismo centro de la tierra. La envolvía una sensación que no lograba describir, como si la magia recorriese el lugar y su propio cuerpo. Le hacía feliz.

Las galletas de canela eran La Madriguera. Los días de verano que pasaba allí con sus mejores amigos y toda aquella familia que había aprendido a querer y que reclamó como suya. Eran las tardes sentada frente a la chimenea, con un libro en la mano y dividendo su atención entre la lectura y Ron y Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez. Las muchas veces que ganaba Ron y las pocas que lo hacía Harry. La señora Weasley cocinaba una cantidad inmensa de galletas de canela y era una lástima que su madre no supiese hacerlas. El olor de la canela se fundía con el del pergamino nuevo y el amargo y fuerte de la tinta azul. Aún así le resultaba delicioso.

Y sobre todas las cosas, olía a chico. No sabía como lo hacía Harry y tampoco le importaba porque todos sus sentidos se concentraban en Ron. A champú de eucalipto y menta, y a chocolate. Siempre a chocolate.

Hasta sabía a chocolate.

La luz que entraba por la ventana creaba la más variada gama de naranjas y rojos en su pelo. Brillaba.

Y en esos momentos, cuando tumbados en la cama de su cuarto se besaban, se solía separar la distancia mínima y perfecta para apreciar todas las pecas que bailaban en el puente de su nariz. Él abría los ojos y miraba tan fijamente que de vez en cuando parecía bizco. Hermione reía, no muy fuerte ni demasiado tiempo. Lo suficiente para que él entendiese que no se reía de él. Ron rodaba los ojos y la cogía más fuerte de la cintura y ella le acercaba más con la pierna alrededor de la suya.

Siempre tocaba su cara con las manos, la piel suave de su antebrazo o el pelo de la frente cuando lo apartaba porque al besarle le hacía cosquillas en los párpados. No quería que se repitiese el malentendido que ocurrió dos días después de la batalla final, cuando estaban en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año y tuvo que convencerle de que no lo hacía mal. Le bastó decirle que había sido una auténtica tragedia no haberlo hecho antes y que estaba más que dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aquella vez él rió como no lo había hecho en meses y ella sintió que realmente podría pasar el resto de su vida besándole.

Una mañana de agosto salieron a pasear por Ottery St Catchpole. Él le sorprendió cuando dijo que prefería los helados de vainilla. Estaba convencida de que su sabor favorito era el chocolate. Luego pasearon descalzos y Hermione pensó que era otra de esas cosas que había pospuesto demasiado tiempo.

Antes de llegar a La Madriguera, él la tenía tumbada contra la hierba fresca y la besaba como si el día dependiera de ello. Era un alivio que la vida ya no dependiese de cosas así. Era la recompensa de sentirse libres, despreocupados y seguros. Hermione saboreó la novedad de la vainilla. Se podría acostumbrar a las pequeñas sorpresas como esas y a que Ron supiese a mil cosas distintas si la seguía besando así por mucho que pasase el tiempo.

Ron rompió el beso y su respiración errática y cálida acarició su rostro y le dio de lleno en los labios.

Ella descubrió con deleite que definitivamente, Ron era una caja de sorpresas. Porque hasta el azul de sus ojos era diferente. Más intenso y oscuro. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta el último dedo de sus pies. Sonrió como una tonta.

- Deja de mirarme así –susurró Ron casi rozando su boca con la suya.

Hermione ensanchó más su sonrisa si eso era posible.

- Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Lo que nunca le pillaba desprevenida era que él siempre tomaba aquel gesto como una invitación.

**Fin. **


	15. A primera vista

_Personajes: Harry, Teddy, Ginny y Andromeda._

_E__n el tiempo:_ _días después del final de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 15. A primera vista. **

Cuando alguien tropezaba con una mesa, una silla o un paragüero, se daba la vuelta rápidamente y se sentía estúpido y triste por haber creído que podía ser Tonks. Una milésima de segundo en la que se engañaba como a un tonto. Lo mismo ocurría cuando se quedaba durante minutos mirando una puerta y esperando que Remus entrase por ella. Haber visto sus cadáveres no hacía más fácil asumir sus muertes. Por eso raramente se encontraba a sí mismo deseando que no lo estuviesen.

Estar frente a sus tumbas daba una perspectiva completamente atroz y real de los acontecimientos. Sus ojos no hacían otra cosa que leer los nombres inscritos en el mármol blanco. No era tan espectacular como la de Dumbledore y el funeral tampoco había sido igual de concurrido, lo cual fue un alivio inmenso porque cada uno era peor que el otro. Fue una suerte que el de Fred fuese más íntimo que el resto y que nadie se fijase en que El Chico Que Vivió había llorado.

Esta vez no lloró. No porque no lo sintiese o no desease hacerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el futuro que tenía por delante. Imaginando el futuro de Teddy Lupin. Porque hasta entonces no había pensando en él. Y en el mismo momento tenía que asumir la muerte de Remus y Tonks y que otro niño había quedado huérfano.

No otro niño exactamente.

Se sintió más culpable que triste y quiso salir corriendo de allí y esconderse en su habitación de La Madriguera y no salir nunca más. Pensó con una punzada de dolor en el estómago en Sirius. Él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asumir la muerte de James y Lily cuando seguramente ya le había encerrado en Azkaban. Era posible que él hubiese pensando en Harry desde el momento en que llegó a las ruinas que fueron una vez la casa de los Potter. Harry era un pésimo padrino y a penas había hecho nada.

Era patético.

Tampoco es que pudiese ofrecerle mucho. O tal vez nada.

Había terminado el funeral hacía más de media hora y Ginny se había negado a dejarle solo. De todos modos ella les echaba de menos lo mismo que él. Puede que Remus fuese el último y único enlace de Harry con un pasado en el que no era El Chico Que Vivió pero sí el hijo de James y Lily. Para Ginny, Tonks había sido como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo y en el fondo eran muy parecidas. Se apoyó ligeramente en él y lloró en silencia. Harry apretó su mano.

- Harry.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se giraron a la vez. Andrómeda Tonks, vestida de negro y mucho más pálida y candas de lo que recordaba Harry, estaba parada a escasos metros. Se miraron una fracción de segundo y Harry bajó la vista hacia el pequeño bulto que ella sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Se le cerró la garganta y el aire le llegaba a los pulmones con una dificultad dolorosa. Empezó a marearse.

- Creo que aún no conoces a Teddy¿verdad?

Harry parpadeó y miró otra vez a Andrómeda. Tenía una sonrisa triste y melancólica y supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer. No era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. El mismo Remus había dicho que normalmente nunca fallaba cuando lo hacía.

Ginny tiró de su mano y él reaccionó por fin. Pensó que de verdad se estaba moviendo. Caminó hacia ella y acortó el espacio que les separaba. Andrómeda apartó con suavidad la manta y descubrió el rostro de un bebe de apenas unos meses. Sonreía risueño y sus ojos eran como los de su padre, aunque poseían el brillo de su madre. El pelo corto, moreno y ligeramente alborotado. Harry se inclinó y toda la ansiedad e inseguridad que había sentido desde hacía horas le abandonó el pecho al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se apresuraron sin ritmo.

En el preciso instante en el que el color del pelo de Teddy imitó el tono verdoso de los ojos de Harry, supo que el sentimiento había sido mutuo.

Ciertamente el amor tenía formas diferentes e inusuales de manifestarse y aquello había sido un flechazo. Amor a primera vista. Ningún monstruo rugió en su pecho, ni su estómago dio giros bruscos y tampoco escuchó violines de fondo. Olía tres veces a Teddy. Fue una de las sensaciones más intensas e infinitamente cálidas que había sentido en su vida. El tipo de recuerdo que le ayudaría a conjurar un patronus.

Andrómeda acercó el niño hacia Harry. Él la miró con escepticismo y preocupación. Jamás había visto y menos cogido a un niño tan pequeño en brazos y no estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría caer al suelo con torpeza. Ginny le rodeó la cintura con el bazo y la abuela de Teddy le miró y comprendió que Tonks era más parecida a su madre que ésta a su hermana Bellatrix. Compartían la misma mirada confiada y a la vez desafiante.

Así que Harry extendió sus brazos y ella colocó con cuidado a Teddy contra el pecho de él. Era tan pequeño que lo sujetó con el brazo izquierdo y con los dedos de la mano derecha acarició delicadamente las mejillas sonrojadas de su ahijado, su nariz, su frente, sus manos.

No supo que había estado sonriendo hasta que giró la vista un par de segundos hacia Ginny, que por primera vez en días tenía el brillo diferente en los ojos. Ella también se había enamorado de Teddy Lupin, y no la culpó por ello.

Hacía minutos que él lo había hecho.

**Fin.**


	16. Desde el primer año

_Personajes: Harry y Ginny. _

_E__n el tiempo:_ _días después del final de la Segunda Guerra._

* * *

**Epílogo 16. Desde el primer año. **

Los días que siguieron a la batalla final fueron extrañamente tranquilos. Nadie solía hablar mucho. Tal vez había demasiadas cosas que contar y ningún lugar por donde empezar. Ninguno que fuera el adecuado.

El día del funeral de Fred ella se sentó entre su madre y Bill. Él tuvo que conformarse con estar al lado de Ron, sintiéndose un completo inútil porque no sabía como consolar a su mejor amigo. Era una suerte que estuviese Hermione para salvar la situación, como siempre. Dios sabía que él era un desastre para ese tipo de cosas. Su nula habilidad para confortar a otros fue un problema menor cuando tuvo que preocuparse de sí mismo mientras lloraba.

Horas después se sentó en su cama en el antiguo cuarto de Percy. Abajo se habían reunido familiares y amigos de Hogwarts y La Orden. Estaban inmersos en conversaciones en las que se alababan bromas de los gemelos que en su momento no fueron tan bien acogidas, historias y anécdotas que muchos ignoraban sobre sus años en Hogwarts…George sonreía de vez en cuando y miraba hacia la mano que tenía cogida su madre entre las suyas y que acariciaba con reverencia y como Harry supuso, solo podía hacerlo una madre.

Harry suspiró y cerró la ventana. Empezaba a hacer frío.

- Aquí estás.

Se giró y vió a Ginny apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Él asintió y ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó al pie de la cama. Harry la observó durante unos segundos, pero le parecieron años. De pronto el silencio ya no era una buena idea y todo se amontonaba y quería salir al mismo tiempo por su boca. Se acercó hacia la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. La miró a los ojos y ella lo hacía a sus manos.

- Siento lo de Fred.

Ginny se mordió el labio y cerró sus manos en dos puños. Harry puso sus manos sobre ellos y temió que apretase tanto que acabaría haciéndose daño.

- No lo hagas, Harry.

- No lo hago. Sé que no debo sentirme culpable, aunque todos crean que me siento así.

Con el tiempo había asumido que no todas las muertes que ocurrían en su vida tenían algo que ver directamente con él. Tal vez sus padres hubiesen muerto en la guerra al final, pero fue una profecía lo que les puso en el punto de mira. Y Sirius había arriesgado su vida por él. No discutía con nadie sobre ello porque ninguno entendería sus razones para sentirse culpable y porque en el fondo, sentirse enfadado consigo mismo por ello era un modo de sobrellevarlo. Sin embargo, la muerte era algo intrínseco en la guerra. Una guerra que había empezado años antes de que él naciera.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara y quiso apartar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Harry la cogió por las muñecas y bajó sus manos de vuelta a su regazo.

- No te había visto llorar…

- Desde mi primer año.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla en su versión más pequeña, corriendo y agitando sus brazos y llorando y riendo mientras despedía a sus hermanos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ella le miró entre horrorizada y sorprendida.

- Desde mi primer año –corrigió él.

Harry no lo vio venir y parpadeó pensando que había sido un sueño, que lo había imaginado. Pero le bastó ver la fiereza y determinación en los ojos de ella, la forma en la que sus labios temblaban y sentir que le ardía la mejilla y no por vergüenza.

Le había pegado.

- ¿Quieres saber cuando lloré otra vez¿Mil veces peor que la Cámara de los Secretos?

Harry sintió que la sangre ya no le corría por las venas. Pero aún así, era extraño porque la notaba latir en todos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo. Notaba que quemaba debajo de su piel, que era ella la que provocó la falta de aliento.

Ella sabía casi siempre lo que estaba pensando con mirarle a la cara. Él difícilmente acertaba nada porque, bueno, era él. Esta vez sin embargo, sabía que no se trataba de lo que ocurrió su primer año, aunque fuese la segunda vez que ella lo nombraba delante de él.

Ahora Ginny lloraba y no se molestaba en limpiarse las lágrimas o parar.

- Gin…

- Cállate, Harry. Pensé que estabas muerto y de entre las muchas cosas que pasaron por mi mente y, ninguna de ellas agradable por cierto, fue pegarte. Y cuando resultó que si estabas vivo, estaba demasiado contenta para hacerlo y luego no sé por qué no lo he hecho. Pero lo necesitaba.

Harry habría puesto la otra mejilla en ese mismo instante.

- Lo siento.

- Más te vale.

No supo si sentirse feliz por robarle la primera sonrisa de verdad en muchos días. Una sonrisa que cambiaba hasta su cara, llena de lágrimas. Ginny suspiró y dejó que Harry cogiese sus manos con las suyas. Harry apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla izquierda de ella.

- No sé como vamos a hacerlo sin él –susurró Ginny con la voz rota por las lágrimas.- Ni siquiera puedo mirar a mi hermano a la cara porque me recuerda tanto a él…

Harry se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó y ella pasó el resto de la tarde llorando. Él descubrió tumbado en su cama y con Ginny creando un pequeño y cálido charco de lágrimas en su camiseta, que sí podía ser la fuente de consuelo para alguien.

**Fin. **


	17. Pequeñas grandes fobias

_Personajes: Ron y Rose. _

_E__n el tiempo:_ unos cuantos años después.

* * *

**Epílogo 17. Pequeñas grandes fobias.**

- ¡Venga, papá¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Ya voy…

- Si nos perdemos el cumpleaños de Al, mamá se enfadará.

- Pero eso no va a pasar.

- No quiero perderme el cumpleaños de Al.

- ¿Quién ha querido salir a volar justo una hora antes de irnos?

- Pero papá…

- Rose…

Rose resopló. Ron arqueó una ceja y ella no dijo nada más. Cogió las dos escobas y echaron a andar hacia la casa. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Al empezaba en cinco minutos y como él había dicho, una hora antes, su hija de siete años se había enfurruñado y rogado que saliesen a volar antes de ir. Hermione y Hugo habían decidido pasar antes por La Madriguera y todos se reunirían en la fiesta.

Siete años. A veces ni recordaba lo que era tener siete años y otras las imágenes de su niñez eran tan nítidas que no era tan bueno hacerlo. Siempre lo achacaba a las bromas que solían gastar Fred y George y a sus peleas con Ginny. Para tener un año menos que él siempre fue condenadamente fuerte, fisica y mentalmente y más de una vez le había ganado en esas peleas que eran rutinarias.

- Espero que tío Harry le haya dado el día libre a Kreacher. A mamá no le gusta que le haga trabajar tanto.

- Tío Harry trata muy bien a Kreacher y estoy seguro de que tía Ginny agradecerá la ayuda en un día como hoy. Merlín sabe de lo que sois capaces cuando estais juntos.

- Pero papá, tío Harry puede ayudar a tía Ginny y así Kreacher descansar.

- Claro que le ayuda.

Ron empezó a pensar en que aquella iba a ser una de las conversaciones en las que era como hablar con Hermione solo que con un par de décadas menos y la misma cabezonería.

- Miralo de este modo. Si Kreacher trabaja hoy, estoy seguro de que se lo pagarán como horas extras.

- ¿Tú crees?

Rose sonrió complacida y hasta los ojos le brillaron. Dios, era rematadamente tan parecida a su madre en tantas cosas que a veces daba miedo.

-Por supuesto. De todos modos, preguntale a tío Harry cuando lleguemos.

-¿Crees que le va a gustar el regalo a Al, papá? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle una edición especial de Quidditch A Través de los Tiempos?

Recordó que Hermione quisó comprarle Historia de Hogwarts para que se fuese preparando. Rose y Hugo ya tenían sus respectivas ediciones y pensaba que todos los niños que vivían en el mundo mágico debían ir conociendo la historia del colegio más importante de magia de toda Europa y el resto del mundo. Ron, Rose y Hugo la convencieron finalmente de que un libro sobre Quidditch le haría más ilusión y que el otro siempre podía regalarselo en Navidades. Habían salvado a Al de horas de interminable aburrimiento. Eso siempre según Ron y Hugo, porque Rose había adquirido un especial cariño por Historia de Hogwarts durante los últimos meses.

De pronto Rose dejó de caminar y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Ron se paró a su lado y observó en la misma dirección que su hija.

Una araña. Pequeña pero igualmente fea.

Aunque juraría que cuanto más la miraba, más grande era.

Dos segundos después, Ron descubrió horrorizado que no era producto de la intensa visualización que estaba ejerciendo sobre el bicho en cuestión. Estaba creciendo por momentos. Pero estaba seguro de que él no había lanzado ninguna maldición o encantamiento sobre la peluda y gorda araña que empezaba a recordarle peligrosamente a los vastagos de Aragog. Ambos retrocedieron unos cuántos pasos.

Notó la mano de Rose apretando su muslo. Fantástico. Los dos estaban completamente paralizados por el miedo.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Rose acababa de hacer magia sin saberlo. Había agrandado a una araña. El sueño de todo padre y la peor pesadilla de Ron juntas en un mismo momento. Era para echarse a llorar. O gritar.

- Papá –susurró Rose.

La araña había dejado de crecer pero ahora era un poco más alta que Rose y la miraba como si estuviese pensando si dejarla para el postre y empezar por Ron.

Si había algún momento para luchar contra su fobia, ese era el adecuado. Eso o explicarle a Hermione que Hugo pasaba a ser el primogénito después de que en un ataque de cobardía hubiese dejado que una araña deborase a su hija. Hugo se convertiría en huérfano de padre el mismo día que hijo único. Tosió nervioso y sacó su varita de un bolsillo. La apuntó contra la araña.

- ¡Finite incantatem! –gritó con voz más temblorosa de lo que le habría gustado.

La araña encogió rapidamente y Ron alzó el pie para pisarla.

- ¡No, papá¡No la mates¡Es un ser vivo!

¿Un ser vivo? Con siete años se era muy ingenua. Ron sujetó con fuerza las escobas en una mano y cogió con la otra la de su hija.

- Está bien. Venga, vamonos o llegaremos tarde. Estoy seguro de que a todos les encantará la historia de la primera vez que hiciste magia –le dijo. Añadió en voz baja-: yo estoy fascinado.

- ¿Qué dices, papá?

- Nada, nada.

**Fin.**


	18. La pared

_Personajes: Hermione y Harry. _

_E__n el tiempo:_ unos cuantos meses después.

* * *

**Epílogo 18. La pared. **

El día que volvió a Grimmauld Place lo hizo sola. Seguía en pie y notablemente destrozada. Nadie podría adivinar que meses antes había sido más o menos un hogar para ellos. El único permitido y seguro. Comparado con el desastrosos estado que presentaba ahora, el primer día que puso un pie en la casa de la ancestral familia de los Black no fue tan deprimente.

Recordó la noche que pasaron allí tras escapar el día de la boda. Hacía poco más de un año pero parecía toda una vida. A veces era como la vida de otra persona y tuvo la sensación de que estaba en un pensador y ante ella se materializó una de las muchas noches que allí se refugiaron. Allí estaba ella dormida en el sofá y Ron en el sulelo junto a ella, sujetándole la mano. Nunca le preguntó si él se había dormido antes o después de ella, o si para él había supuesto lo mismo que para ella.

En el fondo sabía que sí. Y era una buen motivo para no preguntar.

A su memoria vino la mañana siguiente. Un miedo que la paralizó cuando vio que Harry no estaba allí. Pero le encontró y había una mezcla de emoción y desconcierto en su mirada que jamás había visto. Luego le enseñó la carta.

Subió las escaleras. Pasó por la habitación de Regulus y pensó con tristeza en todos los años que perdieron él y Sirius y que eran tan iguales que con otra familia, su historia habría sido totalmente diferente.

La habitación de Sirius estaba desordenada y había papeles que cubrían el suelo. Recorrió con la mirada las paredes llenas de posters de chicas muggles. Sonrió embargada por la nostalgia. Trató de imaginar a un Sirius adolescente cuya vida no estaba marcada por las atrocidades de la guerra y sus consecuencias.

Resultaba extraño como echaba de menos lo que podía haber sido más de lo que fue. Harry debía sentirse así la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojose se toparon con una foto. Era la única en la que los retratados se movían. Cuatro chicos con los colores de Gryffindor en las corbatas y las sonrisas desenfadadas.

Peter, Sirius, James y Remus.

Era cierto lo que oyó tantas veces. Harry era la viva imagen de su padre, solo que éste tenía la mirada más traviesa y un aire mucho más atractivo que su hijo. Rió como una tonta. Sirius sonreía como no le había visto nunca hacerlo, ni si quiera cuando todos vivieron con él antes de quinto año o las Navidades de aquel año. Volvió a extrañar las sonrisas que jamás vería. Y su antiguo profesor. Lupin. Era raro ver que hubo un tiempo en el que no parecía tan débil a pesra de que era evidente que ya entonces sobrellevaba una carga injusta por el resto de su vida.

La única verdad es que ninguno de los tres estaba allí para ver el mundo mágico en paz, a Harry convertido en un hombre, más o menos, y como se había enfrentado al mago más malgino de todos los tiempos.

Fue en ese momento, tan solo un instante o tal vez no pasó realmente, cuando decidió lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que iba a hacer.

Tuvieron que pasar varios meses más hasta que lo consiguió.

Y allí estaba ahora, sentada en la cama que siempre tuvo en la habitación de Ginny, con la pulsera que le había regalado Ron por Navidad. Estaba siendo la mejor mañana de Navidad de toda su vida. Se levantó y cuando puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y alguien la abrazó.

Aquella persona era un poco más alta que ella y menos corpulenta que Ron. Pero reconocería ese olor eterno a hierba mojada, como el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts en cualquier parte del mundo. O tal vez siempre olería así aunque no lo hiciese.

Respondió al abrazo con la misma efusividad.

- Gracias, Hermione.

No contestó enseguida porque se habría puesto a llorar y lo último que quería era estropear el momento. Harry no solñia ser conocido por sus abiertas muestras de afecto y no quería incomodarle.

Le soltó y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería llorar porque él mismo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sería la excusa perfecta para que ninguno de los dos se sintiese como un idiota. Pero Harry sonrió y ella se vio contagiada y le dijo:

- De nada, Harry.

Le tendió la foto que ella tan bien conocía. Habían sido demasiados e infructuosos intentos para quitarla de aquella maldita pared.

- De verdad que eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad –bromé él.- ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

- Oh, bueno…

- ¡¿Vais a bajar hoy?! –interrumpió Ron desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya vamos! –contestó Harry en un grito.- Pobre, lleva cinco minutos esperando para desayunar. Tratandose de Ron y comida es mucho tiempo.

Hermione rió y él le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros y bajaron las escaleras.

**Fin. **


	19. Quédate

_Personajes: Ginny y Harry. _

_E__n el tiempo:_ un par de años después.

N/A: se lo quiero dedicar a Nagini86 porque su review además de emocionarme, me inspiró y dio rienda suelta a una idea que rondaba en mi cabeza pero que no tomaba la forma exacta en palabras.

* * *

**Epílogo 19. Quédate.**

Lo peor no eran las noches sin dormir. Eran las que tenía pesadillas. Cualquiera habría esperado que las tuviese los días que sucedieron a la guerra. Era lo lógico y lo más previsible. Pero de nuevo la vida no resultaba tan racional como ella habría deseado. Siempre tenía que haber una pizca de desorden para que no se tornase perfecta y por consiguiente, aburrida.

Tal vez todas las noches que pasaba inquieta y al borde de las lágrimas eran cuestión de karma. Y pensaba en las muchas cosas que podía haber hecho mal en esta vida y en otras si es que eso era posible y era consciente de que no era ninguna santa, pero jamás fue el tipo de persona que merecía que se le fuese devuelto en otra vida. La única respuesta lógica era las más acertada y la que siempre se negaba a dar primero.

Porque la guerra había dejado marcados a todos, en diferentes niveles y ella nunca entendió por qué para cada uno era diferente. Por qué Ron siempre se negaba a hablar de ello o cuando lo hacía lo contaba como una historia que hubiese pasado a otros, y Hermione siempre hacía comparaciones con otros conflictos y resaltaba lo importante y vital que había sido que todos se mantuviesen unidos y luchasen hasta el final. Lo único común era que todos intentaban seguir adelante. Todos repetían aquello de "es lo que hubiese querido…"

Es lo que hubiese querido Fred. Eso y más.

Pero por ahora ella seguía sin sentir la vida del mismo modo y no es que la guerra hubiese cambiado sus vidas, eran las ausencias las que se encargaban a diario de recordárselo.

Ya no le preocupaba que su madre se levantase y fuese a ver si seguía dormida como cuando era pequeña y encontrase que Harry estaba a su lado y descubriese que su niña ya no lo era y que no había sido la guerra la que había provocado eso, sino un chico de diecinueve años. Por muy salvador de la humanidad que fuese. Pondría el grito en el cielo. Aunque les pillase en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que dejaban de tocarse para hablar de cualquier cosa. O simplemente que solo necesitaban dormir el uno con el otro.

Esa noche era otra de las muchas noches que pasaban así, pero la pesadilla diferente.

Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La gente gritaba, pero todo estaba desierto y ella chillaba con todas sus fuerzas. Llamaba a sus padres, a sus hermanos. A sus amigos. A Harry. Y solo oía una risa atronadora y fría que chirriaba en sus oídos y el silbido de una serpiente. Entonces se hacía el silencio de nuevo y notaba el temblor bajo sus pies, como si las paredes fuesen a estallar y el suelo a salir disparado hacia arriba. Pero no pasaba nada durante largos segundos. De pronto una pared caía y era como si nunca hubiese estado allí y no podía huir. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Después ya no veía nada y temía haberse quedado ciega. Al instante la luz era demasiado brillante y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos y olía la sangre y sentía como dejaba su cuerpo para encharcar el suelo.

Fred la cogía de la mano y ella miraba pero no sabía por dónde había venido. Le decía que todo iba a ir bien y que pronto estarían en casa y que debía aguantar porque todos saldrían de esa y se reirían de todo eso en el especial de Potterwatch para celebrarlo. Ella empezaba a llorar e intentaba decirle que eso era imposible porque él ya no estaba allí. De pronto él fruncía el ceño en uno de esos raros gestos de preocupación que solía mostrar y que se había agudizado en los últimos tiempos y le contestaba que era ella la que no estaba allí. Y Harry estaba entonces al lado de Fred y le decía a Ginny que se fuese, que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que buscase a la serpiente.

La sangre en el suelo se helaba y los cristales empezaban a resquebrajarse y todo era frío, como en aquel vagón en su segundo año. Harry no paraba de repetir "vete, Ginny".

Se despertó e hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar.

- Gin.

No contestó. Tal vez si controlaba su respiración y conseguía no llorar él volvería a dormirse y no tendrían que hablar sobre ello. Al menos no esa noche.

- Gin –insistió.- Me estás haciendo daño.

Le estaba dando la mano y sin darse cuenta no había dejado de apretar. De hecho cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. Fue a soltarle la mano y él la atrapó entre las suyas.

- ¿Otra pesadilla? –preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él acortó más la distancia y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y ella notó su aliento en el cuello. Y le contó todo. Con la voz entrecortada y en susurros casi inaudibles y las lágrimas que caían en la almohada y en la piel de él. No era cierto que el contarlo aliviase la pena. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que no cargaría con ello sola.

Harry guió la mano que tenía entre las suyas a la altura de su pecho y la apretó contra él. Debajo de la vieja camiseta su piel era cálida y podía sentirla palpitar debajo de la palma de su mano.

- Quédate, Ginny.

**Fin.**


	20. Valientes

_Personajes: Hugo, Lily, Charlie y Harry. (James, Al, Rose y Fred)_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _unos cuantos años después._

N/A: _muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que seguis Epílogos y a los que los vais descubriendo porque os lo recomendaron (gracias a los que le otorgais el honor) y los que pensais que merece la pena lo suficiente para recomendarlo a otros. Cada pequeña historia que cuento sigue siendo lo que yo imagino que puede pasar y siempre alimentado por la continua información que proporciona JK Rowling (aunque sigo pensando que no solo Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts)._

_A esas personas que me preguntan por Teddy les puedo decir que volverá a aparecer, que tengan fe en mi. A los que me piden que escriba algo sobre los Malfoy... Bien, no es ningún secreto que soy de extremos y que el mortífago no es mi lado favorito precisamente. Independientemente, Draco Malfoy jamás me ha producido especial simpatía y no soy capaz de escribir y retratar personajes que no me provocan un poco de interés. El suficiente como para no dejarles a la altura del barro, que es lo que pasaría si me lanzase. Así que, por ahora, lo siento mucho pero ese es un imposible._

_Sois muchos y no puedo nombraros a todos (más que nada por mi vaguería). De nuevo, gracias. Este epílogo se lo quiero dedicar a una persona que lee practicamente todo lo que escribo y de la cual sé que siempre recibiré un review. Sowelu__, gracias por ser tan buena lectora. _

* * *

**Epílogo 20. Valientes.**

La Navidad era una de sus épocas favoritas. Sus primos volvían a casa y eran de nuevo todos ellos, con James a la cabeza contando historias que de no ser porque su primo mayor era capaz de todo, creería imposibles. Y sus tíos y padres gritándoles que pararan quietos mientras la abuela Weasley les gritaba a ellos para que les dejasen en paz. Su teoría es que eran niños y podían hacer lo que querían, a lo que su padre solía responder entre dientes y en voz baja que eso no era lo que aplicó a él y sus hermanos mayores.

Y lo mejor de todo sin duda alguna era que su tío Charlie siempre volvía por esas fechas.

Su prima Lily se sentó en el regazo de su tío y recorrió con el pequeño dedo índice una de las nuevas cicatrices que le hacían merecedor de una admiración aún más profunda por parte de sus sobrinos pequeños. Mucho más que la que sentían por sus padres, dos aurores con una reputación excelente en el mundo mágico y que habían luchado en una guerra o algo parecido. Lo cierto es que Hugo y Lily no se sentían especialmente atraídos por las historias de magos malvados y malhechores con los que sus padres lidiaban a diario.

- ¿Y esto te lo hizo un colacuerno húngaro? –preguntó Hugo ensimismado.

- Aja. Podrías preguntarle al padre de Lily qué tal son –contestó su tío con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿A papá¿Por qué?

- Verás Lily, cuando tu padre tenía la edad de Victorie luchó contra un colacuerno húngaro.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron Hugo y Lily al unísono.

Su tío soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar su pecho y Lily casi se cayó al suelo. Los dos le observaron boquiabiertos.

- ¿Dices que tío Harry luchó contra un dragón? –preguntó Hugo perplejo.

- ¿Mi papá? –a Lily le brillaban los ojos por la pura emoción de que su padre fuese más valiente de lo que ella había creído hasta hacia bien poco.

- ¿Qué pasa con papá? –interrumpió Al.

James, Rose y Fred venían detrás de él. Los cuatro observaron a los dos pequeños con curiosidad.

- Tío Charlie dice que papá luchó contra un dragón –informó Lily mirando directamente a sus hermanos mayores.

- Estás de coña.

- Ese vocabulario, James –dijo su tío.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de su tío y escucharon la historia de cómo con solo catorce años, su tío y padre había luchado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos contra un dragón y salido victorioso.

Sus sobrinos empezaron a preguntarle por historias como esas sobre el resto de sus padres. Tío Charlie les contó encantado la vez que George y el tío Fred crearon un lago en un pasillo de Hogwarts, como Hermione, Harry y Ron habían ayudado a liberar a Norberto, la vez que Harry infló a su tía o el día que Ron y los gemelos fueron a buscarle en el coche volador del abuelo porque sus tíos le tenían secuestrado…

Aquella noche Hugo y Lily esperaron a que todos estuviesen en el amplio salón para hablar con el padre de ella.

- ¿Papá?

- Mmm.

- ¿Es verdad que besaste a mamá delante de todos en la Sala Común?

Su padre se atragantó con el agua y empezó a reír.

- ¿Quién te ha contado eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Tío Charlie.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y es verdad que mi papá y tío George y tío Fred te rescataron en un coche volador? –preguntó ansioso Hugo.

- Me temo que sí –contestó con una sonrisa.- Teníais que haber visto a la abuela. Pensé que los iba a matar.

De pronto el semblante de su tío se torno sombrío y dejó de sonreír. Clavó la mirada en el reloj y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez era más nostálgica que divertida. Lily movió su silla y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su padre. Le besó en la mejilla.

- Jo, papá. No sabía que eras tan valiente.

Su tío rió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué más os ha contado tío Charlie?

**Fin.**


	21. Dos más uno son tres

_Personajes: Harry, Ginny, Luna y Rolf.  
_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _unos cuantos años después._

* * *

**Epílogo 21. Dos más uno son tres.**

Harry no dejaba de sujetar su mano mientras observaban como Luna Lovegood se casaba. De todas las amistades que tenía, Luna era la más libre, un espíritu demasiado especial incluso para el mundo mágico. Por eso la boda estaba resultando tan peculiar y emotiva a la vez y ella estaba intentando de todo corazón no llorar allí mismo. Harry la miró de reojo y sonrió divertido.

- Está muy guapa¿verdad? –se inclinó hacia ella.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Esas flores que lleva en el pelo¿son margaritas? –preguntó Harry.

Ella volvió a asentir. Suspiró cuando Rolf leyó un poema que había escrito para Luna. Harry no era la persona más romántica del universo y siempre tenía que presenciar cosas así y no vivirlas. Aunque no echaba de menos esa característica en su marido. Sobre todo porque las únicas muestras de romanticismo que había llevado a cabo habían sido un desastre y resultado más cómico que otra cosa. Todo lo que no era Harry se veía compensado con creces por lo que sí era y nunca le cambiaría. Había algunos defectos que hasta le gustaban, pero no pensaba confesarlo.

- ¿Eso lo ha escrito él o lo ha copiado de algún libro? Porque es un poco cursi…

- ¿Te quieres callar? –espetó en voz baja.

Ginny no lo pudo creer cuando le miró fulminante y él se limitó a sonreir ampliamente y guiñarle un ojo. Romántico no era, pero resultaba endemoniadamente travieso cuando se lo proponía. Definitivamente un punto a su favor. Aunque el hecho de que se estuviese divirtiendo a su costa no le hacía demasiada gracia en ese momento.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia esperaron a que la pareja de recién casados llegase hasta ellos para felicitarles.

- Felicidades, Luna –dijo Ginny y abrazó a su amiga.

- Oh, gracias. Hoy es un día encantador¿no crees, Harry? –preguntó Luna.

- Definitivamente –contestó él y también la abrazó.

Luego se dirigió a Rolf y le dio un apretón de manos. Luna aprovechó para hablar un poco más con Ginny.

- Creo que deberías decírselo hoy.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió nerviosa cuando Harry las miró con curiosidad.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a Ron y Hermione, algunos de los miembros de la familia Weasley y compañeros de Hogwarts que hacía más tiempo del que quería recordar que no veía. De vez en cuando notaba como Harry la miraba esperando a que dijese algo o simplemente estudiando su comportamiento. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Tenía la sensación de que utilizaba sus técnicas de auror para descubrir algún secreto. Como si ocultase algún secreto a su marido. Era de locos.

Así que conversó con Hermione sobre su trabajo, Ron le preguntó por el equipo y por el próximo partido contra los Cannons y recordaron algunas anécdotas de cuando todos iban al colegio. Hasta que empezó el baile y todos parecieron más dispuestos a bailar que nunca. Excepto Harry, que volvía a mirarla como si intentase leer sus pensamientos. Si estaba utilizando la legeremancia con ella era hombre muerto.

- ¿A qué se refería Luna? –preguntó.

- ¿Perdón? –contestó con calma.

- Ha dicho: creo que deberías decírselo hoy. ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

Ginny se metió un pedazo de pastel en la boca y le miró con lo que esperaba que fuese su expresión más inocente posible. Era hora de mostrarse un poco más evasiva.

- A no ser que no tengas nada que decirme a mí.

- Aquí no, Harry –contestó ella.

Lo último que quería era sacar allí el tema. Rodeados de familiares y amigos, en la boda de una de sus mejores amigas. No era el lugar más adecuado ni el mejor momento. Por muco que conociese a Harry y a veces no necesitase decirle algo porque su intuición era en ocasiones inhumana, no podía imaginarse su reacción ni en un millón de escenarios posibles.

- ¿He hecho algo? –preguntó con confusión.

- Por favor…

- No, Gin. Si ocurre algo que tenga que saber no entiendo por qué no quieres hablarlo ahora. Y si es algo que he hecho, con más razón para…

- Estoy embarazada –interrumpió de pronto.

No le quiso mirar directamente a la cara. Si su silencio era muestra de algo, con eso bastaba. Pero después de cinco minutos solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y arrepentirse de haberse dejado llevar y decirlo cuando no quería hacerlo. Se giró hacia él. Tenía la vista fija en la gente que estaba bailando pero era mucho suponer que miraba a alguien en particular.

- Harry.

No obtuvo respuesta. Le cogió por la barbilla y movió su cabeza para que la mirase. Volvió a llamarle.

- Harry –no dijo nada.- Di algo, por favor.

- No lo sé –contestó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿No sabes qué? –preguntó Ginny cada vez más preocupada.

- No sé que decir.

- ¿Qué te alegras? –inquirió con esperanza.

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones? –empezaba a sentirse terriblemente mal.

- No, Gin. Quiero decir, supongo que me alegro, porque me alegro. O bueno, de verdad que sí, que me parece bien. No, no. Genial. ¿Te lo parece a ti?

- Supongo.

Harry la cogió la mano y sonrió. Se acercó y la besó en los labios.

-Eso es suponer mucho –susurró.

Siguió sujetando su mano y los dos miraron al resto de los invitados bailar, beber y reir, y charlar. No tuvo conciencia de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a hablar.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿La verdad? –preguntó él.

- Sí.

- Estoy acojonado. ¿Tú?

- También, pero no se lo digamos a mi madre. Pensaría que somos unos padres horribles antes de que lo seamos de verdad.

Harry apretó su mano y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. La idea de convertirse en madre por mucho que ahora él lo supiese no dejaba de producirle un temor constante del que empezaba a pensar que no se libraría jamás.

- Si es una niña podríamos llamarla Lily Luna.

Ginny se echó a reir. Harry la miró absolutamente ofendido.

- ¿No suena bien? –cuestionó.

- Suena perfecto. Espera a que lo sepa.

**Fin.**


	22. Me encanta que los planes salgan bien

_Personajes: Harry y Ron  
_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _unos cuantos años después._

* * *

**Epílogo 22. Me encanta que los planes salgan bien. **

- Oh Dios mío.

Lo último que esperaba ver cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place era a Ron tirado en el suelo del salón, con una botella de whisky en una mano, la espalda apoyada en un sofá y Kreacher limpiando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Hizo un gesto educado con la mano para que el elfo doméstico los dejase solos. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una larga noche. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Se acercó, le cogió por los hombros y le meneó un poco.

- Ron –le llamó.- Vamos, Ron. Abre los ojos. ¡Ron!

El joven los abrió perezosamente y tardó varios segundos en enfocar la vista. Entonces una sonrisa distraída se plantó en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con voz pastosa.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí.

- Lo voy a hacer, Harry.

De pronto sonreía aún más y Harry tuvo la impresión de que su amigo era un maniaco. Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ron?

- Voy a pedírselo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó sorprendido.

Ron asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Harry le arrebató la botella de la mano y dio un trago. Notó como el licor le quemaba la garganta. Se la volvió a dar a su amigo.

- Entonces brindemos por ello –y Ron le dio otro sorbo más largo.

- Está enfadada conmigo, sabes –comentó su amigo.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

- Creo que me pidió que me casara con ella y yo dije que no.

Al principio no se creyó lo que había oído y tuvo que procesarlo durante un minuto para entender lo que Ron había dicho. Cogió la botella y bebió de nuevo. Pero esta vez un poco más.

- Así que te ha pedido que te cases con ella y tú le has dicho que no. Y ahora se lo vas a pedir tú. Perdona, pero no entiendo nada.

Ron se giró rápidamente y empezó a gesticular con las manos mientras hablaba.

- Es que no tenía por qué ser así.

Harry rezó para que su amigo no le contase ningún plan romántico con el que pensaba proponerle matrimonio a su otra mejor amiga. Simplemente era el tipo de imágenes que prefería no presenciar o que nadie describiese de manera que pudiese ahorrarse futuras pesadillas.

- Se supone que esta vez tenía que ser yo.

- ¿De qué coño hablas? –preguntó cada vez más perdido.

- Ya lo sabes, la primera vez que nos besamos fue ella la que se lanzó sobre mí.

- Creo que lo recuerdo. Gracias.

- Siempre es ella la que toma la iniciativa y yo quería ser quien lo propusiese. Así que la dije que no. Y la sorprenderé pidiéndoselo porque pensará que no quería casarme con ella¿no lo ves, Harry? Está totalmente equivocada con esto.

- Te va a matar.

- Pero dirá que sí –contestó Ron con una sonrisa tonta que le iluminaba la cara.

- Y luego te matará.

- Al menos yo lo haré mejor que tú. La pobre Ginny jamás se lo podrá contar a sus nietos.

Ron rio más fuerte que de costumbre y Harry tuvo una visión más que clara y un poco patética del día que le pidió a Ginny que se casase con él.

- Ya, pero tú sigues siendo hombre muerto –bromeó para quitarle importancia.

- Seré un hombre muerto casado.

- No sé yo si Hermione te dejará llegar a la boda.

- Cállate.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto. No pudo evitar sonreír con una felicidad inusual por el futuro que se presentaba para sus dos mejores amigos. Estaba claro que Hermione le haría pagar a Ron aquella triquiñuela, pero tardaría dos segundos en decirle que sí. Porque el primero le emplearía en darle la bofetada más dolorosa de su vida.

- Va a ser genial –afirmó Harry.

- Cojonudo.

**Fin. **


	23. De tres en tres

_Personajes: Neville, Luna y Ginny.  
_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _días después del final de la guerra.  
_

* * *

**Epílogo 23. De tres en tres.**

- Somos un poco como ellos.

- ¿Hmm?

Luna se volvió hacia los dos con una sonrisa enigmática. Neville miró de reojo a Ginny esperando que ella supiese darle una respuesta pero ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y fijar la vista de nuevo en el estrellado cielo. Si no hubiese sido por los restos que aún quedaban de la batalla, el humo que provenía de algún rincón destrozado del castillo, los lamentos casi sordos que se escapaban por alguna ventana de una habitación, podría haber sido una noche de verano cualquiera. Pero era una de esas noches a las que llamaban "El Tiempo Después" y los tres solían pasear después de cenar y charlar sobre el tiempo que no se habían visto. El cautiverio que había sufrido Luna en la Mansión de los Malfoy y como habían sido Harry y Ron los que la rescataron; la huida desesperada y los malos y peores momentos que él mismo vivió; el encierro de Ginny en la casa de su tía Muriel y todos tratándola como si fuese una niña que aún no hubiese crecido y ella se empeñaba en explicarles que la maldita guerra se había encargado de que creciese.

De cómo las cosas habían cambiado y les habían cambiado. Del tiempo en que no creyeron que volverían a verse, que podían estar muertos o que ellos mismos morirían.

- Somos como Harry, Ron y Hermione –explicó Luna.

Neville frunció el ceño y se concentró por entender de verdad sus palabras. Se había acostumbrado a ir más allá gracias a ella.

- Nosotros también hemos hecho cosas.

- Por supuesto –dijo Ginny aún con la mirada en las estrellas.

- Estábamos aquí. Pero no hacía falta que nos fuésemos, aunque al final tuvimos que hacerlo –prosiguió Luna.- Hemos hecho grandes cosas.

Había una especie de reproche imprento en sus palabras. Algo que solo ellos podían adivinar pero que a veces, cuando recorrían los pasillos se hacía patente ese sentimiento. No tenían que evitar a nadie, ni preguntas sobre que habían hecho o dejado de hacer, no se acercaban ávidos de historias porque era como si no las tuviesen. Y estaban llenos de historias.

-Yo creo que somos mejores –opinó Ginny.

Esta vez les estaba mirando a ellos y cuando Neville la observó ella le guiñó un ojo.

- Os he echado de menos.

Era el mismo comentario que Luna hacía prácticamente todas las noches. Ninguno contestaba y pensaban en el tiempo perdido. Neville lo hacía y estaba seguro de que ellas también. Y era valiente, de un modo que nunca pensó que llegaría a serlo pero no era capaz de decirles que aquel año sin ellas, el tiempo que pasó en Hogwarts creyendo que estaría solo, nunca lo estuvo. O decirles que siempre se acordaba de ellas, siempre pensaban en ellas.

- La verdad es que no les envidio –Ginny interrumpió el silencio.- Harry se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo respondiendo a un montón de periodistas, familiares, aurores, estudiantes… Todo el mundo quiere oír la misma historia una y otra vez. No sé si Hermione ha dormido más de ocho horas seguidas desde hace días y Ron está demasiado ocupado cuidando de los dos –soltó una risa débil.- Mi hermano ha madurado y yo no lo he visto, no me he dado cuenta. Simplemente lo ha hecho y yo me lo he perdido.

Neville arrastró su mano por la hierba hasta que encontró la de Ginny. Le dio un suave apretón que ella devolvió.

- ¿Creéis que las cosas ocurren de tres en tres? –preguntó Luna. Ambos la miraron confusos.- Ellos, nosotros. Es como si las cosas buenas de verdad viniesen de tres en tres.

Ginny rio.

- En mi familia no, eso está claro.

Neville y Luna rieron. Ginny volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y observar el oscuro cielo con pequeñas nubes de humo gris.

- Es extraño. Nunca pensé que podría estar así de nuevo –dijo ensimismada.

- Pensarlo era de las pocas cosas que le daba sentido –contestó Luna.

Y Neville pensó que todas las noches sin dormir, los castigos que sufrió en solitario y junto a ellas, los días en los que apenas comió porque estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerlo y no era capaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuese sobrevivir tuvieron su recompensa.

**Fin.**


	24. Cuestión de práctica

_Personajes: Ron y Hermione.  
_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _un tiempo después del fin de la guerra.  
_

* * *

**Epílogo 24. Cuestión de práctica.**

Había sido una gran idea al principio. Hacía dos semanas, cuando se enteró de que la casa estaría completamente vacía durante esa tarde del viernes. Lo había planeado todo, cada pequeño detalle. Y aquello ya era demasiado para él, porque no solía preocuparse por los pequeños detalles. Normalmente era ella la que se ocupaba de esas cosas. De todas si era sincero consigo mismo. Debería haber dejado que ella lo hiciese esta vez también. De ese modo era posible que las cosas hubiesen salido de otra forma. Para ser más exactos, podría haber pasado algo de verdad.

Su cama siempre le había parecido pequeña, pero ahora parecía una isla diminuta en medio del más inmenso de los océanos. Seguro que Hermione sabía cuál de ellos era. Sería una gran pregunta si no fuese porque le haría sentir más estúpido aún, algo que hacía dos minutos parecía casi imposible. Sin embargo, tenía un don para esas cosas, o eso le había dicho Ginny.

Y no solo es que el plan hubiese resultado mejor en su mente. Había empezado bien. Lo peor era que no se había desarrollado en absoluto.

Era imposible no notar la piel medio desnuda de ella pegada a la suya. El roce del algodón en la cadera y la piel de gallina en los brazos. Y sobre todas las cosas, quemaba. Pero de un modo delicioso que le secaba la garganta.

Entonces escuchó el carraspeo suave pero impaciente a su lado. Seguramente ella también había perdido todo interés por el techo de su habitación. Nunca fue una obra de arte y no exigía más de un minuto de concentración.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho fue la más absurda y también la única que podía librarle de toda esa situación. Con suerte ella contestaría que sí y tendrían salir de esa dichosa cama y esa maldita habitación, vestidos, con toda la ropa y preparar algo. Y hablar con total normalidad sin miedo a estropearlo con la siguiente frase sin pensar que saliese de su boca.

Pero eso era mucho pedir y él no solía tener tanta suerte.

- Ron –se giró hacía él.- No pasa nada. Estas cosas ocurren.

- O no ocurren.

- ¿De verdad esperabas que fuese a pasar algo más? –preguntó con un tono ligero y algo divertido.

- ¿Tú no? –estaba un poquito escandalizado y ofendido.

- Podía pasar y también podía no pasar –Ron se giró y ahora la miraba a la cara.- Esta vez no ha ocurrido nada y ya está. No es el fin del mundo.

Ron frunció los labios pensativos. No era el fin del mundo, pero se suponía que iba a ser su primera vez y se suponía que iba a conseguir que ella viese fuegos artificiales o algo parecido y él saldría de su habitación convertido en el más macho del mundo mágico.

- Además, estábamos muy nerviosos y bueno, yo… -Hermione se sonrojó y él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente,- yo no tengo mucha experiencia. No tanta. Así que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- Y de práctica.

- ¡Ron!

Hermione le golpeó en el brazo y él aprovechó para cogerla por la cintura y atraerla hacia sí.

- Sabes, creo que el próximo sábado irán a visitar a tía Muriel –dijo Ron un poco más animado y juguetón.

- Ya me lo dijo Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Miró con aprensión hacia la cama en la que dormía su mejor amigo. Hermione empezó a reír.

- Se me acaba de quitar el hambre.

- Eso sí es el fin del mundo.

**Fin.**

* * *

N/A: _después de mucho tiempo por fin me decidí a escribir este fic, y luego publicarlo. Lo que provocó esta historia fue la cantidad de fics sobre la primera vez de cualquiera de las parejas de HP en las que todo era maravilloso y parecía que habían nacido sabiendo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. Y sinceramente, no todo es tan fabuloso. Hacía tiempo que no dedicaba un epílogo a Ron y Hermione, y creo que ya era hora. Puede que no sea la historia que algunos esperaban pero no encontré mejores protagonistas para esta parte de sus vidas que todos cuentan como si fuese un relato de novela erótica. Es posible que esta vez los personajes queden más OoC que nunca, pero tenía que arriesgarme._


	25. Solución de conflicto

_Personajes: Harry y Ginny.  
_

_E__n el tiempo:_ _un tiempo después del fin de la guerra.  
_

* * *

**25. Solución de conflicto.**

Abrió los ojos y tuvo una visión borrosa de las rodillas de Ginny. Estaba sentada sobre la mesita de té que les había regalado Andrómeda, con las manos en el abultado vientre. Aún faltaban dos meses. Dejó caer los párpados y dudó durante unos segundos si debía fingir que dormía. Volvió a abrirlos y se incorporó lentamente.

- Lo siento –dijo ella.

Había vuelto a llegar tarde y la había encontrado en la cocina como si hubiese pasado días sin dormir. Había acostado a James y le había pedido un simple masaje en los pies. Aún no sabía cómo habían acabado discutiendo sobre las muchas horas que él trabajaba, el poco tiempo que dedicaba a James y lo sola que ella se sentía. Hacía demasiado que no discutían de ese modo, como si doliese reprimir más las palabras que decirlas y tuviesen la necesidad casi visceral de hacerse daño el uno al otro. No habían gritado y tal vez eso era lo que más le extrañaba. Ginny solía gritar mucho cuando se enfadaba. Él mismo lo hacía, pero esta vez parecía que los reproches consumían las ganas de vocear.

Él acabó durmiendo en el sofá.

- Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento muchísimo. Todo lo que he dicho.

Tenía las gafas de él entre las manos y las movía con delicadeza entre sus dedos. Harry las alcanzó y se las puso. Cogió las manos de Ginny y las sujetó con fuerza. Luego la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo también lo siento.

- No lo pienso. Nada de lo que he dicho. Es sólo que estoy muy cansada. Y me paso la mitad del día sola y cuando no viene mamá, es Hermione o cualquier otra persona a la que no me apetece ver.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero incluso cuando ellas vienen, se dedican a cuidar a James y yo estoy sola otra vez. Y se supone que no debería estar sola. Te tengo a ti, y tengo a James. Y últimamente no lo siento así. Sé que no tiene sentido y puede que Hermione tenga razón y solo se trate de mis hormonas haciendo de las suyas.

Logró soltar una de sus manos de las de Harry e intentó apartar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la palma de la mano.

- No lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad? –dijo él después de unos minutos.

- Si te sirve de consuelo ninguno de los dos lo está haciendo bien.

- Si te sirve de consuelo te diré que sí me tienes.

Ginny sonrió levemente. El se acercó y la besó en los labios. Se separó a escasos centímetros y sostuvo su mirada.

- Me parece que me tenías antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta.

- Creo que fue al revés.

- ¿Qué más da?

Volvió a besarla. La miró sonriente y habló con decisión.

- Mañana mismo hablaré con mi jefe y reorganizaré mi horario. Tengo entendido que no soy el único auror en Gran Bretaña. Además, ya he salvado demasiadas veces el mundo como bien te has encargado de señalar hace unas horas.

- También siento eso.

- ¿Qué haya salvado el mundo? –preguntó con fingida arrogancia.

- Echártelo en cara, imbécil.

- Porque sé que te pone, sabes.

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

- No me mires así –dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como si fuese a haber sexo de reconciliación.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho y se hizo el ofendido. Pensó que por intentarlo no perdía nada.

- Conozco todas tus artimañas, Potter. Y esa mirada no va a funcionar. Sigo estando reventada y queriendo un masaje en los pies. Es lo más cerca de tocarnos que vamos a estar esta noche. Tú decides.

Harry golpeó el espacio vacío en el sofá y ella se tumbo. Colocó los pies en su regazo y él empezó a masajearle el pie derecho. Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el posa brazos.

- No creo que sea necesario decirlo –comentó ella en voz baja,- pero eres un padre genial. No quiero que pienses que no es así. No eres perfecto, pero nadie lo es. Aún estamos aprendiendo.

Harry suspiró y pensó que por ahora había sido una suerte que no se hubiese perdido todas esas primeras cosas que hacían los niños pequeños como caminar y hablar.

- Joder, somos unos padres bastante decentes. Podíamos hacerlo mucho peor.

- Podríamos ser como mis tíos.

- ¿Dónde quieres que encerremos a James durante los próximos once años?

- Se me ocurren lugares donde encerrarte a ti, señora Potter.

- De verdad, eres la persona más tozuda que he conocido en mi vida. Y he crecido rodeada de gente que ha hecho un arte de ello –rió Ginny.

Harry comenzó a deslizar la mano derecha por su pierna. Ginny le observó amenazante.

- Ni se te ocurra. No querrás privarme de esa mano en el futuro, ¿no?

Hizo un mohín infantil con los labios y preguntó:

- ¿Mañana?

- Mañana.

**Fin.**

* * *

N/A: _la idea inicial era mostrar que la vida de todos ellos no es absolutamente maravillosa, que tiene sus momentos bajos como las de todos. Al final ha quedado más "ñoño" de lo que pensaba y se ha centrado en la reconciliación. Pero bueno, espero que aún así os guste y no tireis tomates. Porque no me gustan ni para hacer una ensalada.  
_


End file.
